Fear
by livelovemusic96
Summary: Sequeal to Haunted.  They may have found their family. They may be back together but it is not over yet. How will they defeat the volturi now that they are all together again?  Who will win? Who will loose? And who will be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

[Bella's P.O.V]

We walked slowly towards the children worried. They were children around the age of five or six. Definitely brother and sister from their similar facial features. They were a young boy and girl, creamy tan skin and both had brown eyes. The boy had black hair and the girl had light brown. The boy though who stood in front of his sister looked beaten and bloodied. His small cherub face was bruised and had blood running down the front of his lip. Along with the blood spilling down his head he was also holding his right side.

He tensed and had his sister pressed against the wall and his back. Her small fingers tremored and then her eyes as dark as coal widened. The boy's chocolate eyes narrowed and he seemed to be shaking slightly as if he were ready for us to delver a blow. "Who are you?" he asked. His small voice dry as it cracked. Edward then held his hands up with kind eyes. '' We aren't going to hurt you don't worry. I give you my word." he said calmly. The girl nodded and the boy growled.

I then slowly walked till we stod infront of them. The small boy tensed and hissed making Edward stop me. He kept his hands up and slowly stopped a few feet from them. I couldn't help but notice that the small girl resembled my daughter, from her ringlets to the shape f her face, but her eyes were dark almost charcoal black. The boy looked simillar t his sister but he had dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The small boy narrowed his eyes body tense and his heart thrummed faster in his chest. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" he snapped with a growl hsi voice cracking.

"Calm down, we won't hurt your sister. " Edward said softly. The boy then narrowed his eyes. Edward watched him for a moment before he sighed. "He looks like Jacob." I confessed watching the small boy. Edward sighed and shook his head. The boy eyed us and his brows furrowed..

" We know a Jacob." the girl said peeking around her brother. I looked at her my stomach suddenly dropping. Coincident I told myself trying to stay calm. " Really?" she nodded. " That's daddy's name." she smiled then frowned her dark eyes spacey. Edward looked at her then. " That's your father?" he whispered. She nodded. " Can you read minds ?" she whispered. He nodded. She grinned then. "The man in your memory-" " Yeah that's daddy. Why do you know him?" she asked cutting him off.

" What did you say your names were again?" he asked. " I'm Isabelle Black." she smiled. "And this is my brother Mason." she smiled. I blinked and glanced at Edward wh looked suddenly alarmed. I knew the reason why these children reminded me of them. Because they were their children.

" Yes we are." Edward said stiffly. Isabelle smiled and glanced at me. " She knows we're their grandparents." he chuckled. Then added once he saw my confused look, "From Renesmee's memories." he sighed and I sighed glancing over my shoulder at the door. ''Well it's good to finally meet you both, but um how did you get here?" I asked. Isabelle went to answer but then snapped her mouth closed when Aro walked into the room.

" Hello Mason, Isabelle, wonderful to meet you." Edward and I turned eyes narrowing. Aro seemed to completely ignore us. His greedy eyes locked on the trembling children against the wall. " Now before we get started I would like to offer a suggestion. You stay here so we can watch you." he smiled. Neither of them spoke a word. Aro frowned. "Alright, or your other choice. We destroy you." he sighed folding his hands.

We then stood in front of them then. Me trying to control the rage bubbling inside me making my mouth pool with venom. " Ah I see you meet your grandchildren." he smiled. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fits. Feeling Isabelle peeking around my leg I glanced down at her small face. Aro's ruby eyes then looked down at her. He smiled kindly and softly at her. " What is your answer sweetie?" he smiled.

She smirked and then sniffled. " Can I say one thing first?" he nodded. "Of course young one." he smiled. " No way would we join you. Mommy told us about you psychos. And when they get here they will _kill_ _all_ of you." she growled. Aro narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. " We'll see about that." he then turned to Jane and Alec. Who grabbed Mason and Isabelle from behind us. "Let them go!" Edward snapped and the guards closed on him. "Stop!" I yelled, both Isabelle and Mason whimpering as the doors opened revealing our family.

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

When I woke again I was being carried over some ones shoulder through a marble castle. Fear and rage spread and I sank my nails into the grainite skin of the vampire holding me. " Put me down!" I growled, the vampire did as I said before he growled holding his now bleeding shoulder.

I snarled in return and then me and my family were pushed inside. Immediately red tainted my vision as I saw Alec holding Mason and Jane holding my little girl by their arms. Tears running down their faces as they both winced in pain. " Told you they were gonna kill you." she growled before whimpering as Jane smacked her.

A furious growl rumbled through me before I went to shoot forward, multiple pairs of hands grabbing me. " Nessie no!" I heard Lexi scream as I fought in their grip. My cheeks had gotten hot and my heart was thumping, rage burning through me making my blood boil. I snarled at the blonde vampire who only smirked in the process.

" I swear to god you lay another hand on her and I will tear you apart then spread your pieces around the world. Just so you can spend eternity putting yourself back together! " I growled. She smirked and then threw her to the ground.

She whimpered and I snarled fighting harder. I then saw her focus before Izzy screamed in pain. Cringing on the floor tears running down her cheeks. "Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out. Hot angry tears ran down my face before I screamed fighting as hard as I could. Jacob was shuddering and fighting against both of my uncles and seth. He was screaming at them and swearing but nothing was going anywhere.

Just then cold hands laid on my shoulders pulling me back into the group. I growled and fought but their grip was tight. Fighting harder the person drug me towards then. I turned panicked before seeing my father. His hands placed on my shoulders before he slid me backwards in saftey behind him. His golden eyes hard and cold as they looked at Jane as if he would burn her were she stood.


	2. Chapter 2

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

"Jane stops it!" Mom growled making me look toward her. Even seeing them hadn't calmed the raging fire inside me. I felt like I was a bomb exploding over and over again. I wanted to launch across the room and rip that blonde bitches head from her shoulders.

Jane glanced up and growled. "Leave her alone you damn parasite!" Jake roared as he thrashed harder against every one. Alec narrowed his eyes and Jane smirked. She went to step forward and I then flashed around them as she stepped toward Izzy blocking her path. "Don't touch my daughter." I growled.

She hissed and I sprung. Unable to contain my inner monster any longer. We rolled and she got me pinned. Sending a blow to my face. I winced as I felt the stone crush the right side of my jaw.

A crack echoed and I heard thousands of growls. I blinked as I felt the blood run and that distracted her enough for me to deliver a hit so hard I thought I saw the dent in her chest. She winced and then her eyes were blazing. Then she had me in the air by my throat, cutting off my air ways as I heard the shouting.

One was my grandfather, his voice demanding and pleading. "Take your hands off my grand daughter now." no one seemed to acknowledge he spoke. "Get your hands off my daughter Jane!" my father roared and through the corner of my eye I saw him move. "Get your filthy hands off her!" Jacob screamed and fought harder. She narrowed her eyes and then glanced at Mason who watched her.

"Back away from my mommy and sister." he growled. His voice powerful and cold. Except it seemed to echo and sound much deeper. The same tone he used the day uncle Emmett and I were training. She then began backing up to her place beside Alec. Her face surprised as she kept still un able to move.

Mason then glanced up at Alec. "Drop my arms and stay were your are." he growled. Alec did with the same expression. Him realicing his hold allowing Mason to flash behind me before I picked up Izzy us getting back into our crowd. His small arms then wrapped around my legs before I set Izzy on the floor then prying Mason's arms from my leg.

I then quickly bent down as Jake did also. Bending to their level. "You guys okay are you hurt." I whispered. My hands touching every inch of their faces. "Did they hurt you?" I whispered glancing at Izzy who sniffled.

Isabelle shook her head then looking at Mason. I glanced at him his chocolate eyes meeting mine. Suddenly my heart dropped and my threat seemed to close off because I couldn't breathe. I knew that look in his eyes. Jake gave me that exact look whenever he didn't want to worry me. Another thing our son got from him. I just looked at him and he looked at me. "Mason?" I whispered and he sniffled and looks down.

My eyes widened before I scanned him over seeing his hand placed on the right side of his ribs. I prepared myself as I shifted. I then reached down pulling his shirt up seeing his black and purple chest. Bruises where every where along with the bones sticking out in a few places.

My chest was hurting now and tears swelled in my eyes from guilt. My baby boy was hurt, and I didn't protect him, either of them. I clenched my jaw and dropped his shirt before picking him up. Isabelle then reaching for Jake. He picked her up and held her tightly as his free arm coiled around my waist. His lips brushed my scalp and his warm breath tickled my ear. "You okay." I nodded and he kissed my temple.

Mom stood on my other side then, her body tense before foot steps echoed and the heavy wooden doors slammed closed. I narrowed my eyes and set my jaw before grandpa came over. "You alright?" he sighed as I nodded. He carefully looked over my neck before he looked at Mason worried. " Mason okay?" he asked bending down in front of him. I shook my head sitting him on the floor. He then looked him over carefully.

I sighed and stepped back gripping the ends of my hair, before striking the wall beside me. Making it grind as the brick slightly crushed. I then sighed looking at the small hole. "Damn it." I whispered angry tears filling my eyes.

"You okay?" I spun as mom's voice echoed through my ears. I sighed and laughed. "Oh hey." I said scratching the back of my neck; She smiled reaching over and tucking my hair back. "Hey." she frowned. I winced as I heard Mason whimper.

Mom then patting my back. With a frown. I glanced at her and then my face fell. Her face was pale really pale and the circles under her eyes looked like smeared eye liner. She seemed to notice and shrugged. "Getting only what little could get snuck down here in a year doesn't help the zombie flying process." she laughed and I blinked.

She sighed then and suddenly she looked tired. "When was the last time you-" "Hunted?" I nodded and she shrugged. "What day is it?" she asked. Suddenly my heart dropped. She seemed to pick up on it because she frowned and touched my cheek. "It's fine." "You didn't answer." I whispered and she frowned. "The last time we hunted was the day I called you." she sighed and my face dropped while my stomach hit the ground.

"You haven't had blood for sixteen months." I whispered and she shook her head. "No other prisoners here have snuck some down through water bottles so I mean no big deal." she muttered. I laughed without humor and shook my head. "No wonder every one says that, "I mumbled remembering the many times every one says I'm like mom. She raised an eye brow at me. "What? " I sighed shaking my head. "Nothing. Thinking out loud. "I mumbled then flinched again as Mason screamed. I sniffled and hugged her as she held her arms out. Her hugging me tightly. "Oh I've missed you." she whispered kissing my head. I smiled slightly. "Missed you too Momma." I sighed. She let me go as dad spoke. "What I don't get a hug?" he said smiling is crooked grin. I laughed and hugged him also. He kissed my head then. "Missed you baby girl." he whispered. "Missed you too dad." I mumbled. Him then letting me go after a minute.

I then flinched as I heard a pop Mason crying out in pain. "Sorry buddy." I heard grandpa say quietly as tears filled my eyes and I turned away gripping my hair. I could feel them still behind me but neither seemed to know what to do.

Just then small arms wrapped around my legs. I glanced down seeing Izy looking up at me. Tears spilling down her cheeks. I then picked her up wiping them away with my thumb.

"Don't cry everything's okay." I sighed. Gently wiping the wetness from the welt marks from Jane's slap.

I clenched my jaw and she frowned reaching up and wiping away my tears also.

"Don't cry mommy. I'm okay." she smiled. I laughed and kissed her fore head before looking up seeing mom watching us smiling slightly.

"What?" I asked shifting Izy's weight to my hip. She smiled. "Nothing I'm just watching you. You make a great mom." she sighed. I smiled and shrugged. "I learn from the best." I smiled. She smiled slightly. "Well whoever taught you taught you well." she grinned. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah they did." I then glanced over to Mason as he called for me.

Mom then holding her arms out for Izy. "I'll take her." I sighed and nodded prying her arms from my neck before passing her to mom. Me then flashing over to Mason's side. "Mommy?" I then smoothed his sweaty hair from his face sniffling.

"Hey sweetie you alright?" he nodded his small hand slipping into mine. "I'm sorry that had to happen honey." I sighed kissing his head. He scoffed wincing. "Mom I am fine. I'll heal fast just like daddy." he smiled. I laughed and kissed his head. "Yes I know.''

I then looked up as the heavy doors opened revealing four guards pushing in a tan skinned man with dark hair and teal eyes with a small girl around Mason and Izy's age with blond hair and hazel eyes. Both looking at us afraid before the man had the girl behind him. "Who the hell are you?"

_**Please review :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

[Renesme's P.O.V]

I looked at the man confused for a moment before I recognized them. "Hey I know you." I said standing and walking towards him. "You do?" mom asked surprised. I nodded and he looked at me carefully before he relaxed slightly. " Renesmee Cullen?" I nodded. " Nahuel?" he nodded and Aunt Alice stepped to my side with uncle Jasper. " How the hell did you get here?" uncle Jasper asked.

Nahuel frowned. " The volturi got us a couple of years ago. I had just found my newest sister alone in the woods in Montana. She was a baby. My aunt and I took her in but the volturi found us after a few years. Killed her and took us prisoner about two years ago." he explained. Aunt Alice frowned. " I am very sorry about that." she sighed.

Nahuel nodded then glanced at Mason and Izy. " I see you and the mutt ended up together after all." he sighed crossing his arms. I narrowed my eyes. " He has a name." I snapped. He held his hands up. " Sorry." I eyed him for a moment. " It's alright. But I would appreciate you call him Jacob instead of the mutt." he nodded.

" Are they your children?" he asked utterly ignoring my comment making Jake scoff. I glanced back and nodded. '' Yeah that's Isabelle and Mason. Is that your sister?" I asked looking back to the small girl. He reached back and pulled her out from behind him. " Yes. This is Mia." he sighed. I nodded and glanced back as a warm hand slipped into mine.

I looked down and saw Mason. His chocolate eyes staring at the small girl cowering into her brothers side. I sighed and shook his shoulder making him jump. " You need to sit back down." he nodded and walked back over to where the small cot was. I then leaned against the wall as Nahuel and uncle Jasper talked. We had to get out of here.

" I agree." Dad said glancing at me. Mom looked at me then him confused. " You agree about what?" " Renesmee's thoughts." he said glancing towards the wooden doors. " Guards?" I thought watching him. He nodded holding up two fingers. " Yes I think they would like that." he said watching the door. My brows furrowed. " What?" he shook his head waving his hand towards the door. They were listening. He nodded. We then waited a few moments before he relaxed sitting back against the wall.

" So you have a plan?" I asked crouching down beside him. My uncles and grandfather came over then. Grandpa leaning against the wall behind them with uncle Emmett standing behind dad while uncle Jasper stood behind me. " Well they are holding the pack in the other chamber. " He sighed. I frowned and shook my head.

" Damn..." Jake muttered as he crouched in front of me. I looked at him and met his gaze frowning. He then moved to crouch beside me. His hands gripping mine. " Well there are enough of us here and if we can get them out we should be able to make it out in one piece." Uncle Jasper said quietly. I nodded and looked up at him. " And if we can't?" " We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I sighed and looked up when Mason spoke.

" I can turn them on each other." He said sitting on my knee. His small face determined. " For how long?" Dad asked. Mason shrugged. " A few minutes. I'm not very strong yet so..." he trailed off shrugging. Dad nodded. " Do it for as long as you can. That will give us time." Mason nodded and I tensed. " He can but he has to stay with Either me or Jake." I said shaking my head. Dad nodded.

" Of course, but you and your mother stay close. Also Isabelle." he said nodding. I nodded. "Got it." He then called the others over as I backed away from the group with Izy and Mason.

I then bent down to their level touching their warm faces. My eyes meeting both of theirs. '' You both stay close to daddy and I. This will get crazy and noisy but you have to stay with us. Izy you'll be on daddy's back, and Mason you'll be on mine. If for any reason you have to get off go to grandma Bella or grandma Esme. Understand?" I asked them both nodding. I nodded and kissed their heads. Before hugging them.

"I love you. Both of you." I whispered as they gripped onto my shirt. I then let them go and look over when some one cleared their throat. Mia and Nahuel walked over then. " Look, through this little escape, just please watch her." he sighed. I nodded. " Of course." I sighed when the others stood the door opened wide. I saw Mason focus hard to keep the guards bickering enough to not notice us sneaking out.

Isabelle then used her power on the door that held the wolves before they came out confused. They all grinned before we darted up the stairs. I slipped Mason to my back as Jake threw Izy to his carefully with his teeth.

Stopping once again as we got to higher ground. Guards were every where. The cloaked figures positioned in every corner, we were trapped. I then felt Mason tense as he tried to focus turning them on one another. I watched as they tackled bit and clawed each other before my uncles, dad, grandfather, and the wolves jumped in. After about half had destroyed each other and some my family took out, the guards stopped once again clearing their heads walking towards us.

I then turned checking on Mason seeing his nose bleeding as he looked spacey. " Mason?" I gasped as his eyes slipped closed. I caught him instantly and held him as the others tore their way through the crowd of vampires. I snarled as I saw Jane fighting with Jacob. Anger and blood lust fueled inside me now.

Then she swung at Jake hitting him directly in the shoulder. Making him whimper when their was a loud Snap. I then passed Mason to mom springing at the blond vampire tackling her down.

She gasped surprised before she growled. I then punched her square in the face. My hand cracked slightly as it felt like hitting cement but it was hard enough for her to feel the pain. She winced and looked slightly dazed. "That's for my daughter you bitch!" I growled sinking my nails into the hard skin of her shoulder.

She winced slightly before crying out and hitting me square in the chest. Making the air fly out of my lungs as I smacked into the wall. I heard Izy cry out to me and then a small growl. I looked up seeing her dark eyes filled with tears as she stood beside mom clutching her leg. Jane smirking as she stood looking at them. I then stood going to grab her, when I saw Jane smack into the wall like a rag doll. Her being thrown around busting holes in the walls before she fell to the ground.

I looked at Izy to see her dark eyes focused as she narrowed them on the blonde vampire Her then throwing her towards Brandon who tore the dumbass's arm clean off. She screamed in pain before Alec sprung Jake grabbing his leg and swinging him into a coloum. Jane then kicking Brandon before she backed off.

Once we had a clear path through the guards; we ran even faster. All of us now fully focused as we made it to the elevator. " Can you do it once more little man?" Dad asked Mason who was awake again. He nodded and closed his eyes focusing. I didn't know what it was but I knew it had to be hard.

Once we reached the ally I jumped onto Jake's back with Izy and Mason. My legs locked around his fury sides and I placed the kids in front of me. Izy on the blades of his shoulders with Mason just behind her. My arms reaching around them both as every one went running at full speed.

"What now?" I called to dad who ran up front. Every one glanced at him also and he turned back to me. His golden eyes black. " We run like hell!" he called and that was exactly what we did.


	4. Chapter 4

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

After what seemed like forever we reached an air port. I sighed as I climbed off of Jake's back bringing Mason and Izy in my arms. Both gripped the fabric on my tee shirt. Neither one squirming to be put down.

I then walked over to the others letting Jake and them phase. I couldn't help but scan the tree line. Making sure no guards were fallowing us. Which they shouldn't be. We went in so many different directions they are probably in a maze of scents. Thank fully dad said if mom shields us then Demetri won't be able to track us. I just hope he was right.

"You sure you don't want to hunt?" I sighed as I leaned against a tree trunk. Dad glanced at me shaking his head. "No, we need to leave first. I want to get you all as far from here as possible. Then your mother and I will hunt." I frowned at them but nodded.

When they came back out we walked into the air port. The humans watching us wide eyed. I glanced at Lexi through the corner of my eyes as she gripped Seth's hand that wrapped around her shoulder as she held her breath. Her jaw clenched. I frowned and gave her sorry look. She shook her head her golden eyes turning black.

I sighed and held them tighter as dad bought the tickets grandpa handing him all of our passports he had made last month. Thanks to Aunt Alice seeing us needing them. Thank god for her power.

After we got the tickets we walked to the gate going through security before we kept walked boarding the plane and sitting in our seats. I sat at the window seat. Izy in my lap as Mason sat beside me with Jake in the isle seat.

Mom dad and Brandon sat behind us. Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper sat behind them with Eli. While grandma and grandpa sat up front with Brady. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose across from us with Will. Lexi and Seth sat behind them with Jayden as Nahuel Mia and Sean sat in front of them.

I looked up as the flight attendant came by her hazel eyes widening at the sight of Uncle Emmett. Her then getting a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes. She was hitting on my uncle. Gross.

I shook my head and heard dad chuckled behind me. I turned around. "What?" he asked still chuckling slightly. "Nothing I'm just going to have to get use to you being in my head." he grinned and I rolled my eyes before sitting back right.

The second flight attendant that had just got done talking to grandma and grandpa came over to us. Again her face drooped as her eyes widened. I then tensed as she asked us if we needed anything twirling around her hair.

I then grabbed Jake's hand intertwining our fingers. "No we're good I'll let you know though." I said fake smiling. She narrowed her eyes slightly before walking over to the others. Jake laughed then grinning at me.

"Don't you even." I growled he smirked and I shook my head. Once the plane was in the air I felt myself relax into the seat. No worries. For now. That's when my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes it was still pitch black. I glanced around groggily still confused before I realized we were still on the plane. All the passengers were asleep along with the flight attendants. I glanced down and saw Izy snoring peacefully in my arms. While Mason lay in Jake's lap. Sucking his thumb like he always use to when he was scared.

I frowned and reached over moving his dark hair out of his closed eyes. I sighed and shifted seeing Jake's head on the back of his seat as he snored loudly. I smiled slightly. I was surprised it didn't Wake the whole plane.

"Me either." dad's whisper made me jump. He and mom then laughed quietly. "God… don't do that." I whispered turning around. He grinned. "Sorry." "Forget we were here?" mom giggled quietly. Trying not to wake the other passengers. I rolled my eyes.

"No just not use to having you here." I whispered. She frowned slightly and nodded. "But that's a good thing." I said quickly. She arched an eye brow. "How?" "Now I can get use to it." I smiled. She smiled slightly and then I turned hearing a small voice.

"Mommy?" Izy said pulling at my tee shirt. I glanced down and smiled at her. "Hey sweetie. What's wrong." I asked her sitting right as I untangled her curls. "Are we away from the bad people now?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

I smiled. "Yeah sweetie we are. For now." I sighed. She relaxed then nodding. "Why is every one still sleeping?" she asked quietly. "Its early." dad said from behind us. Izy glanced at him then nodded. Her then laying her head on my shoulder.

I sighed and shifted her soda can floated towards us. "Izy." I murmured. She looked at me as she grabbed it. "No powers in front of human's baby." I whispered. She frowned and nodded. "Okay." she sighed sitting back in my arms. I then closed my eyes and drifted off.

When I woke up Jake shook me. I jumped and he laughed. "Calm down it's me. Come on were going home." I sighed. Home. I wanted to be home. I didn't care witch home it was. But I wanted it to be home.

I then stood and picked Izy up walking out beside mom. I squinted from the sun as mom dad my aunt's uncles and grandparents pulled up hoods and put on hats covering their skin. We then headed for the cars waiting at the front.

Once we got home Leah was waiting on the porch. Great. I got out and dad grabbed my arm. '' Leah I wou-" she cut him off walking over to me. I put Izy behind me then out of instinct.

"Where the hell did you take my son! You took him away for an in tire year!" she snapped as I sighed. "Look some things came u-" "I don't give a damn what came up! He's my son, you can't just take him away. For crying out loud, I come home and I see him run out of the house after that!" she growled pointing at Izy. Who whimpered and backed up. I narrowed my eyes pushing her back as she got in my face. Anger fueling.

_**Please review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

[Bella's P.O.V]

My eyes widened when I heard Leah's voice. Jake paused tense before he cursed and pried Mason's arm from his neck. "Daddy?" Mason whimpered and Jake paused to smile at him. "Hey it's okay. I just need to check something stay herewith grandma Bella okay?" Mason nodded and Jake sprinted forward. I sighed my eyes searching for Edward when I saw him next to Renesmee.

I kept Mason back when Leah yelled in Renesmee's face calling Isabelle 'that'. My stomach dropped from the look on Renesmee's face as the boy Brandon scooped up an afraid looking Isabelle. Renesmee then growled shoving Leah backwards.

Every one suddenly tensed as Leah stumbled. Loosing her balance and a blond headed man caught her. While a young dark haired girl stood over to the side with a few of the young wolves, looking scared.

Leah then stormed like a raging bull towards her. Getting close to her again causing Renesmee to let out a hiss. "Brandon lets go your coming home!" she snapped. The boy Brandon shook his head. "No mom." he sighed. Leah then glanced at Renesmee when she spoke.

"You know your not getting him away from her. You know the feelings he has for her. You have felt them. You still do. So stop telling him to leave." she growled. Leah looked down at her. "Just because he imprinted on that! Doesn't mean I can't tell him what to do. He is _my_ son." she growled. Renesmee hissed.

'' If you call my daughter a 'that' again I will tear out your tongue." she snapped. Jake grabbed her arm. "Ness cools it. Leah back off." Jake snapped the last part and neither of them seemed to listen.

" It is not my fault that Izy was just that person for your son. I know having vampires in you family isn't your plan but you'll just have to get the hell over it. If she wants him around and he wants to be around her then so be it." she growled pushing her back again.

Leah narrowed her eyes. "Look here, if I didn't want vampires in my _family _then yours would have been gone a long time ago." she snapped and suddenly my daughters chocolate eyes went blackbefore Leah muttered. " Stupid little brat won't be in my family anyways." she muttered under her breath.

Renesmee snarled then bringing her arm back to punch. Edward Jasper and Jake grabbing her arm as Leah back up. " Whoa Nessie don't she's human!" Jake said panicked. "Get out of here Leah!" Jake snapped and dogged Renesmee's swipe at him as Jasper held up a hand and picked her before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She yelled and Jasper just sighed. Renesmee kicked and hit but really didn't get anywhere. "Put me down, so I can kill her!" she snapped and Jake just ran his hand through his shaggy dark hair. I patted his back and he rubbed his neck shaking his head. I laughed when some thing smashed and he groaned. "God dam- Ness!" He snapped jogging inside.

I walked into the house and smiled. Hearing the temper raging in the other room making me laugh slightly, before setting Mason down who asked sweetly. I watched him pounce on Emmett's back as they tumbled playfully into the den. Grinning I looked around, my eyes taking in every feature.

It had the same warm homey theme to it. A fire place sat at the middle of the living room. The flames crackling. A book shelf sat beside it. Filled with books and picture albums. A white leather couch sat at the other end. A white love seat to match beside it. With two chairs on the other side. With a flat screen mounted on the wall.

A grand white piano at the other end of the room with a guitar beside it. An arch way leads to the dinning room that held a beautiful table and china hutch. I smiled and Esme walked up to me. "Want a tour?" she grinned. I nodded. We walked on the second floor held that held the rooms. Rosalie and Emmett's room, Alice and Jasper's, and Alexis's and Seth's bed rooms were all on the second.

I nodded along as Esme gave me a tour. Fallowing her to the third floor. " Carlisle and I have this floor. Along with his study and medical room." she sighed. I nodded. I then fallowed her up to the fourth floor. " Renesmee Jacob Brandon Mason and Izy sleep on this floor. Isabelle sleeps in here." she said. I looked and saw a dark wooden door with purple letters spelling out _Isabelle._ She then opened it showing me a purple princess themed room. She then showed me a door with blue and black letter's spelling _Mason_. I smiled and she opened Mason's door showing me a race car themed room.

She then showed me renesmee and Jacob's room. I looked around with a slightly grin. It had white walls with black and white photos of them and the kids. A canopy bed with gray sheets and a white fluffy down comforter. Stepping in my shoes squished the fur rug and I looked around. It didn't surprise me to see a lot of pictures. Around ten different frames where spread every where. With pictures of Renesme and I when she was younger along with her and Edward. Pictures of her with her aunts and uncles along with Alexis and Seth. Then a collogue of pictures of her and Jake through the years. I smiled and then walked out fallowing her up to the fifth floor.

" See we keep this as a guest place up here since Bailey, William, and Jayden like to visit a lot. We have rooms set up. So for right now you and Edward may have your own room up here for now.'' she sighed. I nodded and smiled as we walked back down stairs.

I stopped on the bottom of the steps as I heard piano music playing. It sounded like Edward but the song was different. I walked into the living room and saw Renesmee sitting there with Mason and Isabelle beside her. Both smiling as she played. The soft melodies floating around.

I smiled and leaned against the back watching as her finger glided perfectly across the ivory keys. I smiled as I remembered how Edward would play for either her or me. That's the way he played. Her eyes stayed closed and she seemed to memorize it by touch as she sat there. Isabelle and Mason leaning against her sides as they listened.

I looked up when Edward walked behind me wrapping his arms around me from behind resting his chin on my shoulder as we listened. " Sounds like those lessons when you were little paid off." he grinned at her as she stood. She jumped not eve realize we were there before she looked sheepish. " Yeah I guess." she smiled. He chuckled and the kids hoped down from the stool as they began bickering over who gets to play with what.

They then got into a shoving match before running after each other. Renesmee shifted worriedly as she watched them. Her posture tense and her brown eyes flickering to what their movements. " What's the matter?" I sighed leaning back against Edward. " They always break something. Just making sure that doesn't happen." she sighed. I laughed and she couldn't help but smile.

Just then we heard two thuds fallowed by cries. " Damn it!" her and Jake said at the same time running into the kitchen. I looked up at Edward worried before we ran after them. Half way their Edward held up his arms and I smelt the sharp scent of their blood. Quickly getting myself under control I waited for him before we walked into the kitchen. We stopped seeing them both holding their fore heads.

" What did you do?" Renesmee sighed picking them up and putting them on the counter. Her voice sound concerned and annoyed at the same time. I smiled slightly watching them. " We head butted each other after running into each other. But it was Mason's fault he took my toy!" she frowned.

Renesmee bit her lip keeping the smile from forming. Mason then looked up from Jake and at his sister. "Did not!" he argued and she stuck her tongue out. "Guys." Jake said sternly and both looked down. " Now are we going to do that again?" Renesmee asked as Isabelle shook her head. " No." they both said as she sighed and they took them upstairs.

I sighed and walked out letting Esme bleach the kitchen not wanting to smell the scent. It was to tempting. I then walked out into the living room. Edward was talking to Carlisle before he nodded and took my hand. Leading me into the forest. Relief flowing before we took off.

Once we finally finished hunting we quickly headed back for the house and changed out of the usual black clothing and into normal clothes. Once dressed and went down the steps and stopped in the living room. No one else was in here so I went snooping. Finding photo albums. Flipping through the pictures of her child hood. Seeing her from the three year old we left at the battle the nine year old we left behind to a sixteen year old. To being a mom at eighteen and two, two year old twins with her.

It blew my mind how much we had missed. Tears formed but never spilt. They never would. I quickly closed the photo album and put it back getting another one seeing the one of Renesmee's child hood along with Mason and Isabelle's. I smiled and shut it back not wanting to bring any more un wanted thoughts.

Renesmee then speaking made me spin. "Funny how much things change." she smiled as I jumped. She frowned and detached herself from the doorway she was leaning against. " Sorry I saw you looking; so I was curious." she smiled. I smiled back and sighed patting the carpet beside me. She sat down laying her head on my shoulder as I wrapped an arm around her.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there most of the time." I sighed. She smiled. " Mom you did it to protect me. Yes I wished you were here but now that I have kids I know why you did it. " she shrugged. I smiled and kissed her head. " Well that makes me feel a little better." I grinned. She laughed and shook her head bumping me playfully.


	6. Chapter 6

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

I groaned as the light came on in our room. Me rolling over and burying my face in Jake's chest. Hearing Jake groan as his arms tightened. "Who turned on the sun?" I growled. He sighed and his warm breath tickled my scalp before two small pairs of feet were running across the carpeted rug. "Mommy. Daddy," both of the kids was on the bed now. Their hands shaking us before we rolled over.

"What are wrong guys?" I sighed and Izy sniffled and shrugged. "Some one's here. We heard crying." she said softly and looked around again. I glanced at Jake who looked at me the same time and we both had the panic in our eyes.

Both of us then hearing the loud knock on the front door. I heard my grandfather say something as the door opened and I could hear some one crying. I glanced at Jake worried before we both stood. I put Izy and Mason on the bed then holding my hand up as we went for the door. Jake went first and then I walked out.

Mom lexi aunt rose and Aunt Alice were standing in the hall then. All looking worried. "What's going on?" I asked watching Aunt Alice as she paced back and forth her eyes would become unfocused then focused again. Mom looked at us before frowning. "Nothing don-" "Mom please, I'm not a little kid, I know when something is wrong. Now what the hell is going on?" I snapped. She bit her lip and lexi sighed.

"Some one's down their I don't know who but apparently the volturi picked off the rest of her coven." she sighed. My eyes widened and I looked at mom. "Who?" "Maggie." "The curly red head? The small one right?" I said slightly remembering her face. She was always with the bigger women and her husband. Mom nodded. "Apparently after your father and I turned on them they sent guards out when they locked us up. Sent them to kill off every one and any one who helped us." She frowned. I

Glanced worried at Jake who now dragged a weary hand down his face. "Damn it." he muttered. "Any one else dead?" I asked. She shrugged. "We haven't heard anything." I sighed. "So Maggie lost that bigger women and her husband right?" she nodded. I frowned. Anger boiled down in the pit of my stomach. "Those damn cowards won't fight us together so they are now picking us off!" I growled. Mom frowned and Lexi crossed her arms golden eyes blazing. "Mommy?"

I turned as I heard Mason. Seeing his head poked out from the half way cracked door. I frowned. "Hey buddy." I sighed as he walked out and over to my side. "Is something wrong?" he asked halfway hiding behind me. I shook my head. "No sweetie. Um just some grown up stuff." I sighed. He glanced at me. "Who's Maggie?" My eyes widened. "You heard?" he nodded. "Mommy we are part vampire and werewolf we here a lot." he said rolling his chocolate eyes. I smiled and bent down picking him up.

"Yeah I didn't think of that." I sighed. He smiled and I watched as dad came up the stairs. "Oh you're up. Do you-" "I know what's going on. Is she okay?" he shrugged. "She's a little upset but she's fine." I nodded. "Good." I sighed and looked to the stairs as Mia came up with grandma. "Oh hey guys." she smiled kissing mine and Mason's heads. "Hey. What's wrong with Mia?" I asked smiling at her.

"Oh nothing I'm just getting her a room set up she's tired." she explained. I nodded. "Got it. Well if anything else interesting happens wake Jake." I sighed hearing him groan. "Why me?" "Because I have to get them back to sleep." I smiled. He sighed and shook his head. "Evil." he sighed and I grinned stretching up and kissing him softly, making Mason groan. "And you love me." I smiled and he looked down at me sighing. "Unfortunately." he mumbled and I smacked his chest lightly.

I grinned and then went back into our room turning off the light and slipping under the covers with Izy and Mason. I put my arms around them both as they closed their eyes. Both falling asleep. I watched them for a while. Just feeling at ease to see their small chests rise and fall and feel the tickle of warm breath crash against my neck. After a while Jake came back in and curled up beside us. He laid on Izy's side and laid facing us. His dark eyes met mine and he stroked my cheek softly before drifting off. His arm wrapped around all three of us. Me then closing my eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning when we woke the sun was shinning slightly through the clouds as the wind blew crazily outside. I sighed and felt Izy and Mason stir. I then stood getting dressed with Mason and Izy jumping off the bed allowing me to get them both dressed before fallowing me down the stairs.

I smiled as I saw Uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper playing video games while my aunts read fashion magazines and Lexi sat on the love seat with Seth asleep his head resting in her lap. Maggie and Nahuel sat in the two open chairs by the window talking quietly. Them both nodding and smiling lightly.

I smiled slightly and we walked into the kitchen me poring Mason and Izy some cereal. They both quickly ate as Jake made him way down stairs. He wore his normal pair of jeans shorts and his black tank top. His freshly cut black hair ruffled and sheet creases were on his face. He warmed some waffles in the microwave while I ate a bowl of cereal. I sighed as I sat in the bar stool looking out into the tree's. Man I needed to hunt I could practically hear the heart beat in the trees. I then felt the burn grow in my throat.

Dad was in the door way then. I jumped and he chuckled. "Come on we're going to hunt while the wolves are running patrol." he sighed. Jake looked up then. "You need me to go?" he asked softly and I smiled shaking my head. "I should probably go run with them then, I'll be back." he said before pecking my lips and kissing Izy and Mason's heads before he jumped out the back door fazing and running off.

I sighed and stood Izy and Mason fallowing. Even though they were part wolf and mostly human they still needed blood. It was strange but they would only drink animal blood. They preferred it over human. I didn't understand why but grandpa thought it was the wolf in them.

Once we reached the tree line Lexi stopped beside me as Seth ran behind Izy and Mason when they took off. Grandpa and grandma heading the opposite way as Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett went a little further then the kids did.

I sighed and sniffed the air me and lexi grinning as we smelt the bears. Both of us crouching down before taking off in the direction. I laughed as Lexi gained more speed but then was cut off as the trails switched and she had to doge a few tree's. Me then taking the lead and reaching the meadow first taking the biggest bear down.

Once drained I stood and kicked it away seeing Lexi had just finished hers. "Did you have to take the bigger one?" she sighed as we smelt the air searching for something else. I laughed. "You snooze you loose." I grinned before taking off after a heard of Elk izy and Mason were hunting to.

After drinking two I stood back letting my little hunters finish before we headed back towards the tree line. Half way through the small valley the wind blew a scent to my face that had me pushing them behind me. Hearing the leaves crunch in front of us. Izy screaming as a dark shape came towards us.


	7. Chapter 7

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

"BOO! " We each screeched and he doubled over laughing. I growled and then stood straight as I saw uncle Emmett came into view. He laughing so hard tears would come out if they could.

Suddenly anger pulsed through me along with adrenaline. I wanted to rip of his head and stomp on it for scaring me that bad. I had not even realized I was shaking until I balled my fists. All I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears and his booming laugh.

I growled and ran forward pushing him as hard as I could into couple of oak tree's causing him to laugh harder. I then picked up a stick whacking him with it. This only broke the stick. I then smacked him as he rolled.

"You're such a dumb ass!" I screamed. He slowly stopped laughing before standing. "You should have seen you face!" he boomed. "Oh wait I can show you your face." he then mocked a scream and then laughed. "Yeah well you know what that wasn't funny sense the volturi are still out there!" I growled.

He laughed and wagged his finger in my face. "Some one has their under ware in a bunch. Lighten up Ness." he grinned. "If you don't move your finger I'm going to give you one!" I hissed. He grinned. "Flip me off in front of the little ones? Renesmee that is very inappropriate." he laughed.

I growled and grabbed another stick hitting him with it. He laughed and grabbed it. Breaking it before shaking his head. Still angry I then struck him square in the jaw. My hand cracked but at least he winced. He looked at me before throwing me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed kicking and hitting him. Mason and Izy skipping behind us laughing. "Nope." Uncle Emmett sighed. "YES RIGHT NOW!" I screeched trying to wiggle from his iron grip. "Oh no way!" he laughed and I snarled and caught him in the side of his face.

He sighed and moved his head around while walking. "Stupid jack ass." I growled and he chuckled. "Love you to my darling niece.," he laughed and I hissed. "Bite me!" I spat and he laughed even more.

I groaned and growled when dad and uncle Jasper started laughing as we came into view. " What happened?" uncle Jasper called grinning his normal grin. His white teeth straight the silver scar stretching across his chin when he did.

Uncle Emmett then laughed and shrugged, moving me in the process. " Nessie got scared!" he called back laughing. Lexi giggled and grinned as she pounced down from the tree. Her golden eyes sparkling.

She then crossed her arms and grinned. " What happened Ness did you get scared when the deer growled?" Lexi laughed making every one else laugh. I growled. " Not funny!" I snarled. They started laughing more and mom came up behind us with grandma and grandpa.

" Emmett Cullen put her down!" Grandma snapped smacking the back of his head. Uncle Emmett sighed and put me down quickly causing me to stumble as dad caught me. His eyes were blazing as he helped steady me and glanced at my idiot uncle.

" Slowly Em!" he snapped. Uncle Emmett held his hands up and we headed back to the house.

I sighed as we walked into the house the safe feeling washing over me. I sighed and sat on the couch with Izy and Mason.

I sat there putting my arms around them both. I felt peaceful with the curled to my sides on the comfortable couch. Hearing there heart beats in my ears. I zoned out the others as we watched the movie. Hearing only bits and pieces of what information they were sharing. Izy and Mason giggling as it started.

I then turned when Uncle Emmett spoke. " So did you guys learn any fighting moves while you were there?" he grinned wagging his eyebrows. Mom rolled her eyes as she leaned against the back of the couch crossing her arms. Dad narrowed his eyes at him slightly before he leaned against the wall. " Actually yes we did Emmett. I can even show you how to do some." he grinned. Uncle Emmett smirked. " Cool."

I rolled me eyes and shook my head. I had a feeling uncle Emmett was about to get beat. Dad turned and winked at me before they walked out. I laughed and mom shook her head sitting beside Mason on the couch. " He's going to get creamed isn't he?" I laughed. She nodded. " I hope Esme isn't too found of any tree's." she laughed. I laughed and shook my head.


	8. Chapter 8

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

At that sentence I knew I had to see this. I then stood and walked over to the back porch hearing Mason or Izy walk behind me. I opened the back door and held it open letting Mason walk past me and sit on the porch swing. I then shut the door sitting beside him as I watched dad and uncle Emmett walk to the yard. Before the both slipped into their fighting positions.

Dad then backed up. " Ready Em?" he sighed. Uncle Emmett grinned and uncle Jasper came out with Nahuel then. Them both leaning against the porch grinning. " When ever you are!" Uncle Emmett called. Dad sighed and crouched, Uncle Emmett doing the same before he launched at dad.

I sat forward as dad stood still before uncle Emmett got maybe an inch away from him before he flashed two steps over causing Uncle Emmett to fall flat on his face. He growled and stood narrowing his eyes before springing getting dad pinned before he flipped them getting uncle Emmett's arm locked behind him before he got him in a tight head lock. " And now you would be dead." dad sighed letting him go. " Again!" Uncle Emmett growled shaking his head.

All of us burst into a fit of laughter causing his eyes to flare with anger. "Oh what happened Em? I thought you had amazing skills?" uncle Jasper chuckled and Uncle Emmett only flipped him off. I grinned. "I think he got scared." I smiled and Uncle Emmett shot me a dirty look only making me laugh.

Dad smirked and grinned when he sprang again getting him pinned putting his teeth to his neck. " Dead again." dad sighed standing up. Uncle Emmett grumbled. " Again! I wasn't ready yet!" dad shook his head and sprung this time tackling him down and twisting his arms behind him, then getting him to the ground before placing his foot against the back of his head. " Dead again. Done yet?" He sighed rolling his eyes. " Dam-" I then covered Mason's ears as uncle Emmett cursed like a sailor as he grumbled.

" Emmett Cullen!" Grandma snapped coming out side with Mia in her arms as mom carried Izy. The girls covering their ears. Uncle Emmett frowned. " You will not use that langue around the kids my gosh how many times do we have to tell you!" she growled giving him a huge speech. " Yeah okay." he sighed. Grandma then put Mia down shaking her head as she walked back into the house. "Oh you got told!" Izy grinned as she skipped to where she stood in front of me. Uncle Emmett only glared and Izy smiled batting her eyes.

" Aw what's wrong Em? Upset about loosing?" Mom grinned as she sat beside me. Uncle Emmett glared then. " Oh put a sock in it. Don't forget I could beat you missy!" he growled. Mom laughed and dad chuckled. " Really? Want to beat on that?" she grinned. He smirked. " Bring it." she then stood and dad glanced at her chuckling before leaning against the porch.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to go well." I sighed and dad only nodded laughing. "Good at least his ego can be knocked down a bit." I sighed sitting back as dad laughed shaking his head at me. "What?" I laughed, "Nothing," he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

I sat back shaking my head. Laughing as she got him in a head lock twice and pinned him down three times. He growled and struck a small maple near the tree line causing it to split in half before he stormed inside. I laughed as dad uncle Jasper and Nahuel did. Him storming past us as he stomped inside. Acting like a big five year old.

I shook my head leaning back as Izy Mason and Mia jumped off the porch all going to play on the jungle jim in the back yard. I sighed and watched them. Smiling to myself. At least through all this they had some one to play with. At least they could get away from the stress for a while. Mom sat beside me giggling then.

I took in a deep breath before glancing over at the tree's as Jake came sprinting towards us. I instantly stood and my stomach dropped to my feet. "Edward!" he yelled. Causing dad to glance at him his face falling as his body tensed. "Edward?" mom asked as she tensed beside me. " No! They couldn't have! We left a maze to fallow!" he growled making uncle Jasper and Nahuel both scan the trees. Both of their bodies slipping into a crouch.

Jake nodded as he came to a stop at the porch. Allowing me to run and wrap my arms around his waist. " Well some how they found us. About ten miles out they are every where. Whole bunch of them. We have to get out of here. Now." He growled. I tensed and he looked down at me eyes soft and panicked. " You're talking about the volturi right?" Dad looked at me and nodded. " Only the searching party right now. They wouldn't dare try to attack us now. They are short members, and since we have Bella as our shield they can't affect us and we have Mason. I did hear Aro talk about how to strengthen their forces but I don't know how he plans to." He sighed glancing over at the kids. " But he can only do it for so long." I whispered. " That's still enough for them to worry about." he sighed.

'' So what now we just run again." I sighed. " Well either that or we take our chances with who tries to pick us off while they can. " he shrugged. " Okay then we leave." mom said shaking her head. Dad nodded and glanced back at the kids.

" Isabelle Mason Mia gets over here now!" I growled. They all looked up confused and worried. " NOW!" I yelled making them jump before running over. Jake rubbed my back slightly and I just sighed. " Mason you three go wait by the garage door. Daddy and I will be back down stairs in a minute." he nodded and they all joined hands before running inside. " Come on." I sighed flashing up stairs as dad caught every one up inside.

I then quickly threw our clothes into the suite cases before hearing the others pack up also. I then ran down the sitars throwing everything into the trunk of my midnight blue jeep. Grabbing the keys to Jake's Ferrari I had gotten him a few years prior; before grandpa stopped me. " Ness why don't you let Nahuel and Mia take that car since your going to be driving the kids and Jake." he sighed. I nodded. Then chuckled the keys into Nahuel's hand.

I then walked over Uncle Emmett's gray hummer as he threw me the keys him getting in Aunt Rose's car. Opened the back door and letting Mason and Izy in before shutting the door. I climbed into the driver side and shutting the door seeing Jake get into the back.

" What are you doing?" I asked turning around. " Your parents are going to ride with us." he answered. " Okay so why…?" I trailed off when mom got into the passenger side as dad got in the back looking at me.

" Maybe I shou-" he stopped when Jake snapped his fingers shaking his head. He knew I wouldn't be calm if I wasn't driving. " Look I can drive okay, and it helps keep me calm and keep myself from freaking out so I would appreciate that you just sit back there and shh!" I snapped. Dad held his hands up leaning back. " Sorry." he sighed. Fighting against the smile tugging on his lips.

I then stomped on the gas as the others peeled out of the garage. Making the car jolt forward as I drove down the dirt road.


	9. Chapter 9

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I squinted trying to see through the wind sheild as we drove down the dark road. The rain beating down hard against the car. We have been driving for five hours now. And the only sounds were mine Jake's and the kids heart beats. No one spoke a single word to the other. I sighed running a hand down my face as I yawned.

" You want me to drive now?" Dad smiled leaning up towards my seat. I shook my head. " Nope!" I grumbled groggily. He chuckled and I was relived when grandpa called telling me to pull in the hotel behind them. I parked the car and got up. Picking up Mason and Izy as they slept. Both breathing deeply as they snored lightly against my neck.

I fallowed the other up to our room and Laid the kids down in the room Jake put the luggage then passed out in. Them both scooting towards him in their sleep. I closed the door laying down beside Izy closing my eyes waiting for sleep. To have everything rush through my head. I groaned quietly and sat up not able to sleep.

I sighed and then walked out to the balcony, Letting the cool wind wip against my face. The cold rain feeling good on my hot skin. Making me sigh as I sat on the banester seeing the cars pass the high way infront of me.

The wind shaking the tree's as they blew leaves silently across the grass. The rain beating down against the grass. I sighed taking in deep breathes. How were we gonna get out of this? We can't run forever. I shook my head in frustration. How could I keep the ones I love safe. I can't even protect myself. I then pinched the bridge of my nose letting out a hiss before I heard the door to the balcony open.

My eyes snapping open as I turned seeing mom. " Hey." I sighed turning back to the woods. " Hi." she sighed sitting beside me. " Why arn't you asleep?" she asked after a moment of silence. I sighed shrugging. " A lot on my mind." I answered my eyes scanning the tree line as I smelt the breeze. Making sure no new scents appeared. I could see her watching me through the corner of my eye. I then looked at her. " Understand how that is." she sighed.

I nodded and looked down. Watching the water make ripples in the pool. A million plans and throughts rushing through my head about how we were gonna make it out of this alive.

" What are we gonna do?" I asked after a moment. She looked at me. " What do you mean?" " We can't run for ever." I answered. She frowned. " I don't know. But what ever it takes to keep you...and the rest of the family safe... I'll do." she sighed. I nodded laying my head on her shoulder. I understood how she felt there. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for my kids or family.

I then Looked towards the door when I heard Mia scream out. I glanced at mom worried, us both walking inside. I walked into her room seeing Naghuel holding her as Mason kneeled in front of her. Murmuring to her as his small hands wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

" Everything okay?" I asked stopping in the door way ringing out my wet hair. Making them all look up. " She had a night mare again." Naghuel sighed shrugging. But she shook her head then. " No! I told you it will come true! It's like what happened when they took us! and when we left with them!" she cried her little fists clenching his gray shirt.

" Mia..." he trailed off looking at me when I spoke. "It's possible she's tealing the truth. Vampires have powers. She might have one." I snapped. He sighed and I bent down infront of her. " What was you dream sweetie?" I asked.

She sniffled her hazel eyes locking on Mason's. " Those bad people came again." she whimpered. "And what did they do?" I asked. She sniffled and breathed deeply out. " They killed some one." she whispered. " Who sweetie?" she let more tears spill hr eyes looking at me then Mason who continued to wipe away the wetness on her cheeks. Mia sniffled and looked me in the eye. " They killed a wolf man, my brother and they hurt Mason."


	10. Chapter 10

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

Instantly my body tensed and my hand coiled around Mason's arm out of instinct. A growl rumbling deep inside my chest and my body trembled slightly. Her small words piercing my mind sharply. _"They killed a wolf man, my brother, and they hurt Mason." _shaking my head I felt myself slightly crouch forward. "Like hell they are!" I hissed. My fists clenching and unclenching. As my teeth bared.

She sniffled and cringed away from me in fear. Her hazel eyes swimming. I sighed and relaxed feeling guilty. "Thank you for telling us. But don't worry I won't let that happen,' I growled. She sniffled and nodded. " Why don't you try to get more sleep." she nodded and laid down on her bed Nahuel rubbed her back.

I then picked up Mason walking back into our room. " Jacob get up!" I snapped making him jump up on alert as he looked around. " What? what's wrong?" he whispered confused. '' Look you all need to run patrol Mia she had a dream about the volturi and if she can see the future then some one dies and others get hurt. I can't let any one else die Jake." I whispered. Tears spilling down my cheeks.

He nodded and stood wiping the tears from my cheeks. " Okay um,I'll call the others to close our ranks. Don't worry no ones going to die. I'll be back in the morning." he sighed pecking my lips before kissing Mason's head and Izy's cheek before he sprinted Out.

" Mommy? I am I going to die?" he whimpered. His small arms tightening around my neck. "No I will never let that happen." I whispered. Kissing his fore head. He nodded and I laid him beside his sister. Wrapping my arms around them both.

The entire night I didn't sleep one bit afraid of the dreams that fill my mind and give me a restless sleep. The dreams from my haunted past. So I stayed staring at the ceiling hearing the rain beat against the glass. The next morning they woke up and we ate before the wolves came back and we began driving again.

This time I let Dad drive as Jake and I sat in the back. I sat on the right side by the door and Jake on the left. Izy and Mason sat between us, giggling as they watched Ice age on my I-pad. My eyes scanned the trees as we drove. Searching for any darting figures in the shadows. While my hand gripped Jake's as he held his arm on the back of the seats.

Seeing an airport come into view I immediately relaxed slightly. Once the car was parked dad was out and began grabbing the suite cases and was loading them inside. Mom stood at the trunk with Aunt Alice as they quickly sorted things and pulled objects out. Jake quickly stepped out and he was grabbing the duffle bags while he stood at the side of the car with uncle Jasper.

Sighing I unbuckled Izy and Mason before scooping them up and letting them slip on their backpacks before we began moving. I fallowed every one in side and the throat burning scent hit me sooner and I felt Jake's arm tighten around me. We then walked in and I saw the hundreds of people moving through the airport and fallowed every one through security.

Once we boarded the plane I glanced around before sitting down. Once I slung my duffle bag in the carry on place I sat Izy and Mason down in their seats and buckled them up. Jake sat in the Isle seat and was taking asking the attendant for drinks as the others got settled. Once in the air I turned to dad who sat behind me with mom. " Where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me. " Alaska. Meeting up with old friends." he sighed. I nodded. Joy.

Through the plane rid I listened to my I-pod and let the kids watch daddy day camp on my I-pad as the others tried to relax catch up make plans and everything else.

When we landed the plane jumped and bumped around before it was smooth. The breaks to the plane squeaking as it stopped. Me then slipping Izy and Mason's hoodies on before I picked them up fallowing mom and dad to the car.

I climbed into the huge tank sized armored hummer with Jake in the back. My parents getting in the front as they fallowed grandpa through the streets and little towns. I glanced out the black tinted windows out of habit and relaxed slightly.

I sighed seeing the wolves running beside our cars. All forming a square around our six cars. I tensed when we began driving up a dirt road their fur disappearing into the trees. I gripped Jake's hand. I hadn't felt this nervous since the Denali clan first showed up before the battle. And that was a very long time ago.

I tensed as the car stopped and I got out. " Alright ladies head up to the house while we figure out a perimeter for shifts." Uncle Emmett said as we all stood. Us nodding before we made our way up the hill. Some of it was still covered by either snow or ice and I slipped and tripped. The cold wind whipped against our faces and stung my eyes as Izy and Mason hid their faces into. The dead leaves blowing across the ground made me look around as they crunched under our feet.

We stopped at a river each jumping over one by one. I then let Izy and Mason jump before me. Just as I did as shape came barreling towards me pinning me down by the throat. I thrashed and clawed at the hand seeing strawberry blonde curls cover a pale face with golden eyes. She seemed familiar.

" Please let me go." I managed to get out before Mom shoved her off. Sending the women rolling backwards into a boulder. I gasped in air and watched as she remained in her crouch in front of me as they woman stirred after a moment and stood growling. " Tanya stop! It's us!" mom barked.

The women's face went to realization before she smiled. " Bella!" she smiled awkwardly hugging mom who awkwardly hugged her back. Tanya then looking at me as mom came over helping me sit. I was coughing and getting my neck to bend again.

" Oh my! I didn't even notice that was her!" she gasped bending down in front f me with guilty eyes. " I am so sorry sweetie I had no Idea you were Renesmee. I haven't seen you since you were five." she smiled.

I laughed rubbing my sore neck as mom watched me worried. Her golden eyes trailing on the hand print on my neck that had already begun to bruise. I laughed and coughed before speaking. " Yeah I could tell by the whole tackling me and trying to kill me thing."


	11. Chapter 11

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

Brandon and Jake came through the trees then. Both tense at my sides. "It's okay." I sighed. Dad then squeezing by Brandon and walked in front of the woman. "Edward!" Tanya smiled cheerfully while hugging him. He uncomfortably shifted after a minute and pried her arms from him then wrapping him arm around Mom's waist.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked. She smiled and nodded waving us to fallow. Izzy instantly ran from Aunt Rose's arms and into Brandon's. Mason running from Grandma's grip and into mine as Jake wrapped an arm around my waist keeping me close to his side.

Once inside the house a woman with brown hair and a man with black hair smiled hugging every one. Well every one besides the wolves my self the kids and Nahuel. So we stood back letting every one smile and talk as they each hugged.

I tensed when the dark haired woman looked at me carefully. Her golden eyes studying my face. "Renesmee?" she questioned looking at mom. She nodded ad then women looked back at me. "Well you have grown." she smiled. I smiled slightly nodding. That seems to be the word of the day. Dad laughed then. Him grinning at me as I shot him a dirty look. Mom looked at him confused as she glanced between the two of us. He then sighed, shaking his head.

Just then more vampires I didn't remember came in the room also. A woman with blond hair came in with a sandy haired man fallowing behind. All three hugged my family ad then gave me compliments on how much I had grown over the years. I nodded and said thank you trying to remember their names but I couldn't. It was hopeless, I was only a few months old and physically five, I wouldn't be able to remember from that far back. Not anything that wasn't happy and painful anyway.

After a few moments the two men and grandpa went into the dinning room all three huddled over a giant antique looking globe. I couldn't help but glance in, curious at what they might have been doing. I then jumped as dad's cold hand touched my shoulder cutting my attention to him. He smiled and I glared. "Sorry." he said softly. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the three women who were talking with grandma aunt rose ad mom who seemed uncomfortable, _"Who are they?" _I thought.

Dad smirked first pointing to the blond haired women. "That's Kate. And her mate Garret." he said while pointing to the sandy haired man. "And that is Carmen and her husband Eleazar." he said pointing to the two dark haired vampires. I nodded and sighed. Remembering to make a mental note of their names.

I then glanced up as Carmen stood smiling at Mason in my arms. Her golden eyes scanning his features. "Is he yours?" she whispered. I shifted and glanced at dad who nodded. "Yes, Mason this is Carmen. Carmen this is my grandson Mason Jasmett Black." dad smiled. Carmen smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you Mason." she said softly and he smiled softly waving. "And this is his twin sister Isabelle Alie Black." he smiled nodding towards Izzy who sat in mom's arms her head resting on her shoulder as her dark eyes watched the sisters carefully. Carmen nodded smiling at me. "She looks a lot like her mother. Very beautiful." she said looking from Izzy to me. I smiled slightly nodding. "Thank you." she nodded and glanced down at Mia who poked her head around my leg when Nahuel pushed her behind me.

He then was walking to the door way of the dining room. Mia only gripped tightly to the back of my jeans her hazel eyes peeking up at Carmen through her blonde hair. " And you are?" she smiled bending down to Mia's level. "I'm Mia." she giggled smiling shyly. Carmen smiled. "Very nice to meet you Mia." she smiled before glancing back as grandpa called us in.

I glanced at dad who pulled me with him before grabbing mom's hand us all crowding around the dinning room table. I stood near the front beside Jacob and in front of my father. Mason's arms stayed tight around my neck as Mia gripped to my jeans. Her small body pressed to my back as she hid her face shyly in my jacket.

"Everything alright Carlisle?" mom asked stepping to my side. Grandpa shook his head. "Yes, but Eleazar and I have been talking. It seems that we are going to have to track down most of our old friends that are still alive." he sighed glancing down at the globe that was stuck with pins.

"So you're saying we have to split up?" I asked confused. Grandpa nodded. "To stand a chance once this war starts. We have to have every one we can possibly find that is still alive and willing to help." he frowned.

I knew grandpa hated bringing others into things that could harm them. It was just in his nature to protect every one but we didn't have a choice on this. I sighed and nodded. Thinking for a moment, I realized there was no other option. This war had already started a long time ago and now it's our job to finish it. "So where do we start?"


	12. Chapter 12

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

Grandpa glanced up at me and then the globe. "Well, we are going to have to spill in groups." He sighed scratching his head and running his pale finger through his blonde locks. Grandma tensed beside him and her eyes glanced at each of us as Mom went rigid beside me. She sank her teeth in her bottom lip and her hands clenched. "But wait! I can't shield all of you if we are separate. "Mom sighed clearly uncomfortable with us splitting up.

"Well we are just going to have to take that risk. You may choose which ever group you'd like to go with though." Grandpa shrugged and his eyes were saddened and he looked tired if that were possible. Mom sighed and glanced back at dad who nodded.

"Okay so who's going with who?" uncle Emmett asked his golden eyes glancing nervously at Lexi and I. "Well, Nessie and the twins obviously will be in the same group so we can put Mia with them-" Nahuel shifted," What about me? I don't really want Mia any where I'm not." he sighed shaking his head. Grandpa frowned and went to speak when Mason spoke up.

"I can protect her." he said his chocolate eyes glancing over at Mia. I looked down at him as every one did. "What? I'm strong enough to." he shrugged. Squirming until I put him down. He then grabbed her hand along with Izy's. I smiled slightly at him before looking back at grandpa.

"Don't worry Nahuel she'll be fine." I said as he nodded and grandpa continued, " Then Nessie, the kids, I'm assuming Jacob and Brandon." he said quickly writing on a note book. "I want to be in their group too." Lexi said glancing at me. Her amber eyes meeting my gaze and I saw the worry flicker through them. Grandpa nodded. "Alright Alexis and Seth also." he murmured. Uncle Emmett frowned then I'm sure he wanted Lexi with him and Aunt Rose. She was his daughter even if she was a vampire now. I guess he still worried like he did when she was human. And I understood why.

"Um, alright since they are squared away. I guess myself, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Ethan, and Tanya will be in a group. Kate, Garret, Nahuel, Will, Emmett, Rose, Shane, and Brady in another." he said glancing at mom and dad. He pursed his lips and looked at his list before them. "I figured you two would like to be in the same group as Renesmee so I added you to their list." he sighed glancing over our faces.

Dad smirked and nodded as mom relaxed next to me. I glanced at her when she looked at me and she smiled reassuringly. I then looked at dad who was glancing at Aunt Alice as she walked out talking to a plane company. My eyes widened and I groaned. " Oh please don't tell me she's buying a plane!" I whined throwing my hands in the air. My fit making every one laugh and Aunt Alice poked her head around the corner sticking her tongue out at me.

I grinned at her and looked at dad as he spoke hearing her fast feet before the door. "No, she is renting one." he laughed. I scoffed. "I swear she would buy the planet if she could." I mumbled. "I HEARD THAT!" She yelled some where from out side. "Good!" I laughed feeling Izy tug on my shirt.

I glanced down picking her up. "What's wrong baby?" I asked. "Where are we going?" she asked us both looking at grandpa when he spoke. "Well you guys will start looking down south and we have maps set up from there." he sighed. I nodded with a wince glancing to Lexi who went rigid beside me. "Great."

_**Please review :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

After hours of pacing, getting passports, money, and everything else; we finally said our good byes. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper hugged mom and dad first before Aunt Alice pulled me into a tight hug before kissing my cheek. "You be careful out there young lady and come back in one piece okay?" she said smiling as I grin and nod. She smiles and then she is hugging Jake.

Uncle Jasper is then hugging me tightly before kissing my fore head. "Be careful out there kiddo." he said smiling as I nod. "I will." I laugh and then he shaking Jake's hand, them both waving to Mason and Izzy who sat on the couch with Mia. "Bye kids!" Aunt Alice called as Izzy smiled waving. Then they were moving to Lexi and the wolves before saying good bye to the next group.

Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose then hugged our group before grandma and grandpa did, both kissing my head and the kids before handing dad an envelope with all of our stuff. We waved and grabbed our luggage before heading to the gray hummer.

I the climbed into the back with Lexi and the kids. Lexi and I sitting by the doors with the kids in the very back row of seats giggling. Jake and the wolves running as the others got into their cars also. All of us going our own ways.

Once we reached the air port the Jake, Brandon, and Seth fazed back and walked over to our group. Izzy jumping into Jake's arms as he walked over to me Mason and Mia who clung to Mason's hand. Jake's free arm coiling around my waist as we fallowed my parents around the side of the building to a small private plane. Big enough to fit our entire group on.

"Holy crap." Mason mumbled. Me nodding agreeing with him before we loaded our bags and stepped in side. Dad was then immediately going up front. "Oh please tell me you don't know how to fly!" I groaned he laughed.

"Nope I do. Learned around maybe fifty years ago." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes sitting in one of the seats. "What next are you a doctor to?" I mumbled. He chuckled. "Two medical degrees yes." he grinned winking at me. I smiled slightly shaking my head and tensing as the planes engine roared.

"Seth can you give me a hand up here!" Dad called from the cockpit. Seth getting up and sitting in the co pilot seat dad showing him the controls. If any one knew how to fly a plane it would be Seth. He was always obsessed with planes when Lexi and I were younger.

I sighed and gripped onto Jake's hand as the plane rose in the air, my nerves were wild, my stomach churning and all I could think of was the red eyes from the volturi. My thoughts controlled by fear seeing nothing but their sharp teeth and how it felt when they pierced your skin. I flinched and my free hand flew to the scar on my neck.

Jake looked at me his brown eyes soft and I could tell I must have accidentally showed him my thoughts. He then kissed my fore head and I sighed. Leaning into his side as he put his arm around me. I sighed and Lexi shifted.

"So where are we headed first Uncle Edward?" she asked standing slightly to see him and Seth. "Were heading to brazil to try and find the Amazons." he answered back Lexi looking confused. I smiled at her and mom laughed softly. "The Amazons were a coven of vampires that helped us in the battle with the volturi when Renesmee and Jake ran." Mom answered her voice cracking on the last few words.

Just the mention of the Amazon vampires sent a muddy memory of their faces. Each dark skinned and tall. Wearing clothes held together by leather straps and had wild red eyes. Remembering how Zafrina and I would share each others pictures back and forth when ever mom would practice. Izzy's voice then snapping me from my thoughts.

"They are good vampire's right mommy?" she asked. Her dark eyes worried as I frowned. She instantly reached up and I bent down scooping her into my tight embrace. She kept her head on my shoulder and her fingers knotted into my shirt. I smiled slightly at her before kissing her head. "Yes. They're good." I sighed. Seeing her relax. She then nodded and jumped from my lap and wandered over to where Brandon sat. I sighed then leaning into Jake's side. The bad feeling churning in my stomach.

When we landed the plane bumped around a few times before stopping and dad was then opening the door. He, mom, and Lexi then covered every inch of skin that was possible with out drawing attention as we stepped into the sunny streets. Lexi tensed when I did because we had landed in the town we both feared to. Rio. Lexis's eyes suddenly saddened and she bit into her trembling bottom lip. Seth who had walked up behind her slid his arms around her from behind and was whispering encouraging words to her.

Mom and dad both frowned and then turned to us. I quickly grabbed onto Mason's hand as he joined hands with Mia who stood stuck to his side. Dad sighed looking around. Making sure his hat covered his face from the suns rays. "Alright we are going to run through the woods, we can get to the spot faster that way that we could flying or even driving." he sighs and we all nod. I am then placing the kids on Jake's back and then climbing on myself. We then cut into the forest Dad taking the lead as we fallowed the scents.

When we reached a small felid dad froze and sniffed the air immediately tensing. "Bella shield now!" he hissed and immediately mom tensed. I felt Jake stiffen and I knew that was my cue to get down. Swiftly I leapt to the ground catching both Mason and Izzy as Mia climbed down from Lexi's back. Izzy and Mason both gripping the back of my jeans as Lexi tensed beside me. Mia gripping Mason's hand then as the wolves inched closer.

I kept looking at dad whose golden eyes were snapping every where and then around us. I didn't know who or what was out there but for dad to have stopped us it was something bad. "Edward." mom whispered causing him to single her to wait. All of us waiting for something and then we heard the metallic tearing noise and before the screams. Dad then ran forward, mom and the others fallowing as I did. Us freezing as we saw the piles of burning ash.

Right beside the flaming piles stood Alec, Jane, and three others. They all turned surprised and then crouched down. Their lips pulled away from their teeth and fierce growls echoed every where. Suddenly mom dad and Lexi were doing the same as I swept the kids all behind me.

Coiling my muscles as every one moved. Jake Brandon and Seth were charging before Jane ran forward striking Brandon in the leg causing him to stumble. He yelped out and fell to the hard packed dirt. Jane hissed before she ducked under dad's arms and was hitting Seth square in the face before throwing Jake back as she threw mom roughly to the ground.

I snarled and the kids each whimpered. Her red eyes snapped to me and she smirked before I felt it. Me then crumpling as the burning pain flowed through me. My knees buckling and I fell to my back. The pain was excruciating and I cringed into the earth. Izy and Mia were screaming now as Mason pushed them out of the way. Jane was then in their direction before he pushed her back. Causing her to fly back wards. She smashed into the trees as I heard dad had his hands full with two vampires as Jake and Seth were fighting with who I believed was Corrian. Jane snarled and then shot back up the pain disappearing before dad fell also with Lexi. Mom had finally gotten to her feet, spinning before she was slammed.

I clenched my jaw as the pain returned and cried out when Jane slammed into Mason. Causing him to fly back and crashing into a few trees. Her then running down the trail causing the others to catch up with her.

I then groaned in pain before rolling on my side. Sitting up and stumbling over to Mason. My heart thumped heavily in my chest as I smashed my way through bamboo and broken vines. Me then freezing as I smelt the sharp scent of his blood. Quickly running over to him with Izy and Mia. Lexi fallowing also as dad helped mom up.

"Mason!" I screamed as I knocked over the broken trees seeing blood droplets on the ground. My eyes quickly searching through the thick brush before I saw him. He lay on the thick dirt. His eyes closed as he laid still, his chest unmoving and his face pale. With a puddle of blood under neath him.


	14. Chapter 14

[Renesmee's P.O.V]

"Mason!" I yelled running over to him and touching his face. "Mason wake up!" I yelled. He didn't move or even try to open his eyes or speak. I panicked then, patting his pale face gently. Still no response.

"Mason!" I screamed tears rolling down my face now. Fear building deep inside me. If something happened to him I will never forgive myself. I listened to his slow heart to make sure it was beating but he wouldn't breathe. Jake who was coming up behind me as gasped? It was to slow. Way to slow. "Mason!" Jake yelled falling on his knee's beside me. Him touching his face. Mason still not waking up. Why wasn't he waking up?

"DADDY!" I screamed as Mason remained still, dad coming up behind us seconds later. His golden eyes widening before he stopped beside him. "Mason?" He asked tilting his head side way before he frowned. "What?" I asked as more tears spilt down my face my hands shaking as my body began to tremble. "He loosing too much blood." he sighed before he frowned. "So what! Why isn't he healing?" I yelled. '' I don't know!" he sighed, Lexi then came over. "Oh my god." she whispered.

I then gripped the ends of my hair. "Mason WAKE UP!" I screamed sobs soon coming up my throat as my hands hit the puddle of blood. His heart beat dropped. Lower and lower until it stopped. The quite beat now completely silent.

I felt as if some ripped out my heart tearing it apart before throwing it in my face. The pain was unbearable. It was like an out of body experience. The anger flowed through me and my hands cawed the bloody earth under us as dad quickly tried doing CPR on Mason. Mom suddenly took Izy and Mia back when they both cried out. My vision then tinting red before a growl rumbled through me as my body felt numb.

Jake was then wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back. '' NO STOP WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed fighting against his grasp. To only have his arms tightening as dad worked quickly over Mason. Tears flowed from my eyes and I fell back against Jake in sobs. "DO SOMETHING!" I screamed and dad growled. "Come on. Come on." he murmured. But nothing would start up his heart.

Lexi was then in front of me. Placing her hands on both sides of my face. Her amber eyes holding my gaze. "Hey stop I have an idea." she whispered. "What?" she then turned and plopped down beside Mason. Dad tying to move her away but she didn't budge.

"Let me try something!" she snapped. Her eyes like daggers before she pushed dad out of the way. Holding her hands above Mason. Taking a deep breath before she closed her eyes, and pressed her palms to his chest a yellow light flashed softly before Mason's body spasmed. His back arching before he fell back on the ground. I cried out and tried to run forward but Jake only held me tighter. Her again pressing down the same thing happening before the color returned to his face. His heart beat then began to beat faster in his chest.

My eyes widened and I stopped fighting. Lexi's face was a mixture of relief and surprise and she looked at him. His eyes lids fluttered and then opened. His chocolate eyes looking at us. " What happened?" he asked softly slowly sitting up. I then sighed in relief running for and wrapping my arms tightly around him. He groaned and pushed against me.

"Mommy- can't...breathe." he said breathlessly. I let him go then smiling. '' Sorry." I laughed. He smiled moving around. "My back hurts." he whined. I frowned. "Sorry sweetie." he shrugged and I turned to Lexi as dad came over checking him out. Her smiling slightly as I walked over. She hugged me and sighed. I then mouthed 'thank you' her nodding and smiling before I looked back. "How did you do that?" I whisper and she shrugged. "Yester day Seth and I were sitting with the kids and some how I shocked him." she whispers and turned as dad stood walking over to the burning piles.

He then sighed. '' There's only two?" mom gasped. Dad nodded. '' Am I like missing something?" I asked confused. Dad glanced at me and chuckled. "Yes but nothing big. All your mother was saying was there are only to piles of ash. That means only two vampires were burned. ""Are you talking about the Amazons?" I questioned confused. He nodded. "So ones left?" he nodded again.

I sighed and my vision became blurry before I saw myself standing in the middle of the rain forest. Hearing the animals the rain and wind. But I knew it was just a trick because I could still feel Jake's warm hands clutching onto mine.

Then my sight was back and I saw the small valley with every one there. My eyes then stopping on mom who was in front of our group talking with a tall tan skinned women wearing clothing tied by leather straps. Her ruby eyes glancing over us. I knew who she was though. Zafrina was alive, so that means the others were gone.

_**Please review**_


	15. Chapter 15

[Renesmee's P.O.V] Before I knew it we were introducing every one even though I remembered her perfectly. She told us about the ambush and sai she would gladly be on our side. So we set flight again on our private jet. Heading for the Egyptians.

They weren't as easy to convince. Amun the man I vaguely remember refused to meet the kids and would scowl at me from time to time. He also hated the fact we were buddy buddy with the wolves still and was horrified by the fact I had children with one.

" Those things are a crime against nature!" He spat in my fathers face as they heatedly argued. Making me slide Masen and Izy behind me. Making them clutch onto the back of my jeans while Lexi swept Mia behind her. Us linking arms as her cold body tensed beside me. Jake and Seth getting on dad's sides growling as Brandon stood in front of us pulling his muzzle back away from his sharp teeth.

" They are not!" Dad hissed narrowing his eyes as me and Jacob did. " Oh please your's kills her mother at birth thankfully being brought back as a vampire. Then almost get us all killed! Now she mates with a mutt and had those things!" He sneered.

A low growl rumbled through mine, Lexi, dad, and mom's chest as he spoke. " They all deserve to be wiped out. They have caused nothing but trouble." I went to run forward when Lexi grabbed me and mom shot forward dad stopping her." Don't you ever talk about them like that!" She hissed. Thrashing around. Amun backed up holding up his hands.

Then a young man was standing by dad. " Alright alright, Amun enough. Edward, Bella nice to see you again." he smiled dad shaking his hand. '' Hello Benjamen nice to see you too." dad smiled before mom smiled slightly shaking his hand. Then glaring back to Aumun. " May I hear what is going on before I tell you my decision?" he asked arching a brow. Dad nodded and explained everything.

After hearing what all has happened Benjamin nodded. " Well I would definitely stick by you again. The volturi are over testing their boundaries. Maybe this time we can get rid of them all together." he sighed as his wife came up behind him. " I agree." she smiled.

I then felt my body relax along with Masen and Izy's as they peeked out from behind me. Benjamen then walking over shaking my hand. " Nice to see you again Renesmee." he smiled as his wife smiled at me. I smiled and shook both of their hands. " You too." " So are these the kids?" his wife asked. I smiled and looked back to see them both hiding again. " Yes. This is my son Masen and my daughter Isabell. But you can call her Izzy." I smiled moving them around to see the others. Both waved before darting back behind me. I laughed and so did they.

When they got their stuff we headed back for the air port leaving Amun and Kebi behind.

Once on the plane it became dark and the kids all fell asleep. I then sighed and laid three chairs all the way back before getting three travel pillows and blankets. Setting the chairs up like a bed before laying the kids down. I smiled slightly as Izy and Masen both snored causing Mia to turn covering her head.

I then looked towards the front as dad headed for the cock pit. " Where we going now?" I whisperd. "Back to alaska." mom whisperd. " We have every one now." she smiled. I sighed and sat beside her as Jake Brandon and Seth slept in the chairs in front of the kids. " Finally." she smiled and the plane took off causing me to take a deep breath shaking off the flash back.

After hours of flying we finally landed and headed for the house. By time we reached the drive way the others had just gotten there and the sun began to make it's way over the horizon. I sighed and unbuckled the kids picking up Izzy as Jake got Masen and Lexi helped Mia out.

Once we all got out grandpa and the others walked towards us when figures came bursting out of the trees. I screamed and jumped back waking Izy and Masen both before I had them behind me as Mom and dad both got in front of me.

Jake and Brandon both fazed then and Nahuel came running towards Mia when she shrieked Lexi rushing to grab her as the figures rushed towards them. " Mia!" He called out before darting in front of her as the cloaked figure sprung. The impact made him hiss in pain as they smashed to the ground. My eyes then flashing in front of us as rock hard bodies smashed together.

My eyes widening as dad ripped the head from the vampire's neck. He then spun punching one square in the face before tackling another down. Letting mom take out the one already on the ground. My eyes darted every where then, trying to see if every one was okay but all I saw were piles body parts laying every where. My eyes then stopping on Lexi and Nahuel. Both fighting four vampire that surrounded them with Mia in the middle of them. Screaming as Nahuel was in a headlock allowing the third vampire to run towards her, "Mia!" Masen yelled trying to run forward before I grabbed him. Nahuel then elbow the vampire in the neck before spinning and snapping his head clean off. He then jumped on the third vampire back before sinking his teeth into it's neck.

The vampire then crying out and reaching back locking his arm around his neck before jerking. Making a sickening snap. Nahuel's body falling limp onto the ground. I gasped then but my attention soon changed to Benjamen when he shot fire through the air. Burning most of the piles before hitting a few figures individual. Along with making a huge crack appeared making the rest of them drop through, before he closed it back. Causing the ground to shake. My eyes widened and my knees felt wobbly. I had never seen a power like that before.

I ran over to dad then as mom did, us both stopping infront of him. " You okay?" he asked before either one of us could speak. We both nodded and mom looked over him worried. " You?" he nodded and I left them when Jake called out. " Ness?" I ran instantly over to him throwing my arms around his kneck before looking his face over. "You alright?" I whisperd. He nodded and bent down as Izy and Masen ran over and into his arms. I tensed when I heard Mia sobbing.

Masen squirming before Jake put him down and he ran over to her before she wrapped her arms around him sobbing as he hugged her. I frowned and leaned back against Jake before grandpa had every one rush inside while Uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper burned the rest of the pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I sat on the couch watching Masen as he sat on his knees in front of Mia who curled in a ball in the corner, Lexi trying to get her to talk. I then sighed and looked up at dad. " What are we suppose to do now?" I growled my body tensing.

He sighed and sat on a chair his eyes un focusing. " We move places some where they wouldn't think to look." he shrugged. I frowned and shook my head. " Well where the hell is that?" I grumbled. He shrugged and I sighed sitting back. Jake's arm tense around me.

My mind instantly went crazy thinking o where we could go. And t stopped on one certain place. The place that was my home for such a short time. The place I onced loved to be. The place I was born and the place that started this all.

" I want to go home." I sighed. He frowned. " Ness-" " I want to go to forks."

I smiled as I stepped out of the car. In the familiar drive way of my original home. Isabell and Masen clung to my leg both nervous from the strange area. I slowly led them in as Mia walked behind me with lexi's arms wrapped around her small frame. Lexi then scooped her up as grandpa opened the door. Me picking Masen and Izy up before walking through the door.

A smile breaking across my face as I stepped into the house. The white leather couches left exactly like they were. Even with my white stuffed teddy bear placed on the cousin I slept on the night before we went to the valley. My pink blanket ruffled and spread out still beside it.

I grinned and put them on the couch both walking over and picking up my things. " This has your scent on it mommy.'' Izy pointed out handing me the small bear. I smiled and pressed the soft fur to my nose smelling the very faint familiar scents along with dust.

I then smiled and placed it in her arms, running my fingers through her curls as dad uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper walked in carrying huge boxes. Seth, Brady, and Jake carrying the suit cases in before placing them in each room.

Lexi then sat on the couch putting Mia beside her as Masen climbed beside them. Grabbing Mia's hand in his before talking to her softly trying to calm her down as Izy stood glued to my side. I smiled as mom came over running her fingers through my hair. Her golden eyes shinning.

" What?" I asked. She shook her head pressing her cold lips to my fore head. She then sighed and looked around. " Memories. That's all.'' she sighed.

After a while grandma and aunt Alice fixed up each room in the house for each guest while the wolves went to their homes. Well besides Jake. That night I tucked Izy into her pink princess bed giving her the stuffed wolf she loved. I then kissed her head causing her to smiled. " Night mommy." she goggled. I grinned. " Night baby get some sleep. Kay?" she nodded and I watched Lexi tuck in Mia who sniffled before bringing the covers closer to her closing her eyes as Lexi sang. Izy soon falling into a light slumber.

I then walked into Masen's blue sports themed room. Seeing Jake reading to him. Both looking up and smiling. " Hey buddy, what are you guys reading?" I smiled sitting on Jake lap. Masen grinning. " Jack and the bean stalk." he smiled. I laughed. " Nice.'' I then sat there watching as Jake he acted out the different lines before Masen soon feel asleep.

I smiled and kissed his head Jake's arms wrapping around me from behind as we closed the door. " Finally some peace and quiet." I smiled he nodded turning me to face him as we backed up. I smirked and shook my head. " I thought you had to run patrol." I grinned. Him smirking and shrugging as we backed into our room. " I can skip." he said before pursing his lips to mine closing the door.

_**So so so sorry for the long wait guys I had some writers block but I worked it out. I will post the jext chapter in a few days. Hope you like it. ;)**_

_**Please Review. :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

[Renesmee's P.O.V] Days passed. Weeks passed and soon so did months. I had finally gotten use to having vampires show up every other month. Now that the volturi are building their forces all of our friends, allies are coming together.

Izzy Masen and Mia are now all looking around the age of ten years old. Masen looking more like his father every day. While Izy seemed to look more like me. Her hair went from curls to waves and change to a light brown color. Mia's hair got lighter and she copped it shoulder length. Along with her and Masen are now I guess a 'couple' as he calls it.

Aunt Alice spent most of her time now pushing her visions to the limit and Mia continues to have her vision night mares. It stressed every one out but no one complained.

So the night almost every one crowded in the living room and den that changed. I sat there looking around. My eyes scanning over our group of now very close Friends. I still didn't see how thirty seven vampires fit in this three story mansion but only me Jake Seth and the kids slept so it wasn't the room problem thankfully. I then shook my head not even pushing my brain before I sat back leaning into Jake's side with Izzy beside me. Masen and Mia lounging on the stairs playing his PSP.

Mom and dad sat beside us mom on dad's lap while the others were spread all around. The atmosphere calm until we all heard aunt Alice's shoes stop clicking against the floor and dad tensing that everything felt cold. My eyes shot back to my aunt who was froze in the dinning room door way. Her topaz eyes wide with fear as uncle Jasper shook her. "Alice?" I froze as her lips formed the words.

" They have made a new decision." she whispered. Uncle Jasper shaking her once more. "What is it Alice?" " They're-they're building an army. Making a world full of vampires with only powers and the ones who won't join will be killed. Unless they join into fight against them." she said her lips barley moving. My body tensed up and I gulped. "So what does that mean.'' Mom asked. "We're gonna have to get stronger. And get more people on our side or..." she trailed of. '' It will be slaughter?" I scoffed. Her nodding.

Instantly I felt Izzy's small body tense beside me. Her hand gripping on my white tee shirt. I tightened my arm around her glancing towards Masen an Mia. Seeing Masen now standing in front of her. His chocolate eyes dark as he narrowed them. Him then glancing at me and I frowned seeing the fear deep in his dark orbs. He then looked back toward the others. "Okay well then every one with powers out side." dad sighed him and mom standing. "Jacob contact Paul and tell him to get the pack here so we can all practice fighting." Jake nodded standing kissing mine Izzy's and mom's heads before he sprinted out the back door fazing as he jumped off the porch steps.

I sighed and stood fallowing the others out side. The vampires with power were set in a group while the ones with out spread out around to watch. Of course II stayed back with aunt Alice Mia and a few others since we all don't have any major powers. But Masen, dad, mom, Kate, Zafrina, and Benjamen. Also our new freinds, Shara Ellie Darcy Karsyn Cane Jadden Justin Dameian and Cole.

Shara's power was one sorta like Izzy's. But she could move even people with her gift, Ellie could heal people with her gift. Darcy could erase you thoughts on your attacks and make you confused. Cane could inflict so much pain it would knock out a vampire long enough to kill them. Jadden could do something I had never even heard of. He could control the weather. Sorta like Ben but he controlled the rain, the thunder, the temp everything. Justin could read every mind in the entire state. Damien can predict your every move and Cole could burn you were you stand. Physically.

So we had a pretty powerful group but most could not use their powers to well. I sighed then as I sat on the grass watching as dad instructed her to throw things at others. I grinned as she threw a huge rock right on Damien. I knew that was personal for the way he talked to Brandon the other day. But if course it didn't hurt him but he did feel some pain.

Next he had shara lift Kate higher in the air. Her laughing as she did flips. Later after Ben and Jadden fought, dad had mom see how thick she could make her sheild while Cole tried to torcure dad. She refused to let me be the target. I sighed and watched as a gray cloud cover her an dad both. My eyes widening.

" Cole come here and touch the gray shape!" dad called while Cane continued to try and torture them. Once Cole's hand hit the gray fog it zapped and he shot back crying out. "Dame it!" he growled holding his hand. Mom's cloud dropped but there wasn't any pain caused to them. "Holy crow!" I said as I stood. Her panting as she plopped onto the cool grass. "How did you do that?" I asked her shrugging. "No Idea.'' "It was a mental an physical force field type thing right?" I asked dad before he nodded. "Yes." "Seems your shield is stronger than we thought love." he smiled her sighing. "Joy more work." she sighed rolling her eyes. Every one else laughing.

_**okay is any one wants to see what the kids look like now you can check my profile for the links. :)**_

_**and again sorry for the wait. I have been so busy latley. Any way please review. ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

[Renesmee's P.O.V] Days passed by and more vampires showed up. I began to feel hope full that maybe we could win. But then I thought of how many vampires might be with the volturi. Again Aro's greedy red eyes locked on his powerful army began flashing into my mind.

Making shake my head. Jake sighed tightening his arms around my waist as we laid in the warm bed. "You alright?" he asked snapping me into reality. I sighed and blinked. The gray sun light shinning through the windows. I shifted bringing myself closer to him as I curled up to his chest. Hearing his soothing heart. "Yes, I'm just thinking." I admitted. Him then running his fingers through my hair,

'' Oh, ness it'll be alright." he sighed kissing my head. Making me smile. "I didn't even tell you what was wrong." I laughed him smiling. "I already knew.' he chuckled making me roll my eyes. He always knew what I was thinking. With out having to even see my thoughts through my hands. I sighed again biting onto my lower lip. His face then getting serious. "Okay talk to me." he sighed. '' I just don't want to loose any one again." I whispered. Burying my face into the crook of his neck. He sighed. " You won't." "How do you know?" I mumbled against his warm skin. " Because we have a lot of powerful people and a bigger cause to fight for." he sighed. I nodded. 'But if things go wrong." I sighed. He tensed an held me closer. "They won't. I will do anything to protect you Masen and Izy." he sighed.

I nodded kissing his neck before sitting up. Letting the sheets fall as I stood getting dressed. Jake doing the same before we linked hands and went down stairs. Masen and Izy sat st the foot of the steps playing some type of card game with Mia who sat with her head on Masen's lap. "Morning." we both said in unison making the kids glance up. "Morning." they answered smiling as we passed. Going into the kitchen. Seeing Mom aunt Alice and aunt Rose sitting at the table talking. All had dark shawdows under their dark eyes, The same as me. "Morning." I said kissing their cheeks.

Mom smiling at me before exaiming my face. "You need to hunt." she sighed. I smiled. "So do you." she nodded. "Well we can go hunting then." she sighed. nodded. "Kay I'll get the kids bring them with us." she nodded and went out to tell dad. Once I got the kids ready mom aunt rose and aunt Alice stoood at the door with Lexi. Jake sighing as I kissed him good bye,

"Why won't you let me go with you sll?" he sighed. "Because you need to eat and relax. I doubt they will try anything right now. We have too many people. Besides aunt Alice would have saw it." I shrugged. Him frowning. "Alright.'' he pouted me smiling. I then stretched up pressing my lips to his before pulling back. "I love you." I smiled. Him grinning. "I love you too. Be careful.'' I then kissed him once more before walking out.

We ran to the river and jumped across before fallowing the scents we chose. I ran with Izy Masen and Mia. Mom and aunt Alice going towards the cliffs while aunt Rose and Lexi went to the valley. We fallowed the cougar scents until we approached a mother and her three cubs. Me then coiling down. "Wait for me to take down the mom then you all can have the cubs." I whispered them nodding before I sprung. Taking the lion down sinking my teeth into the fur of it's neck before it's claws could swipe my flesh.

Once finished I pushed the carcase away seeing Izy and Mia doing the same. Both standing and brushing them selves off as Masen stood too. Us all looking up as cold rain droplets began to sprinkle soon pouring down on us. We hunted a heard of elk and mule deer before we went to returned to the tree's. Before I froze hearing the soft feet behind me. My body instantly tensed and I spun grabbing Masen and Izy's arms sliding both behind me before gripping Mia's arm pushing her back wards. All three freezing behind me.

I clenched my jaw as Jane and Demtri stood infront of us. Both smirking as a young man came up behind them. I watched them both waiting for them to make the first move. My heart hammering in my chest as they walked towards us me pushing the kids backwards as we stepped back. Us bumping into rock hard bodies. The kids gasped and their hands vanished from my arms. I spun and was hit straight in the face. Sending me backwards.

I hit the rock with a hard thud, blood flowing from my nose before I popped it back in place. Slowly standing seeing an unfamiliar face. Along with a few other that held the kids. I glared in their direction before turning to Demetri and the blond bitch. "Let them go. Now." I said calmly my blood boiling to a point of fury. Jane smirked and circled me. "What are you gonna do about it?" she asked arching an eye brow.

I narrowed my eyes crouching down. Demetri and the other doing the same. She then held her hand back. "Oh no, I can take her. Once I get the tiny brat down, and her, I can get her bitch of a mother." My fists clenched and a snarl rumbled through my chest. "You wom't get near my mom and you won't touch my daughter." I said through clenched teeth. She smirked. " Try and stop me." So I did.

I lunged at her tackling her down growling. Her hissing and glaring at me as I tried ripping off the shoulder that my right knee held down. Me then falling to my back the burning pain flowing through me. My body crumpling as I growled in pain. Her then stomping on my arm. I hissed and Izy cried out a huge bolder flying right at the blond vampire sending her backwards. I tried moving then. Knowing it didn't hurt the dame phyco but knew she was gonna be pissed.

Right when I stood Izy screamed and her knees gave out the guards holding her up then watching with a smirk. "STOP!" Masen yelled in his booming voice, izy then whimpering as she relaxed. Jane was frozen in her spot as Masen tried his hardest to keep her mind under his control. "Back away!" he ordered her body moving back. "Now attack him!" he yelled making her spring at Demetri. He yelling in pain when masen ordered her to use her power.

Some one then punching Masen in the jaw. Causing a snap before he fell limp. Jane then launching back off Demetri before turning growling. Me slowly standing as she crouched towards Masen. The guard held him up. Me then growling and launching on her back. She hissed and tried throwing me off before she backed me into a rock. Causing it to smash as I groaned rolling on my side as she kicked me. Flipping me onto my back,smirking.

I then spit in her face. Her wiping it clean before grinning darkly. "Oh you're really gonna regret that." she laughed darkly. Me glaring before she stompe on my chest. Knocking all the air from my chest. I gasped in not able to take a breath before she kicked me in the side. Snapping a few ribs before kicking me in the leg so hard I flipped backwards. I groaned in pain and cried out as she kicked me in the back sending me into a few trees.

Feeling my bones smash as I screamed. The sound of quick foot steps echoing as I hit the ground with a thud. Mia and Izy crying out as blood began running down my face. Tears flowed from the pain stabbing through my in tire body.

Jane smirked and pinned me down now. Her knees pressing her full weight to my shoulder's. Her pulling her teeth from her lips leaning down. "No time to solve one problem that's getting in our way." I took a deep breath watching her. Not closing my eyes or feeling any fear. Only worry for what she was going to the kids when she finishes me off. Jane's head then snapped up. A dark red cloud going over me as mom flew over my head tackling Jane off me and into the grass.


	19. Chapter 19

[Renesmee's P.O.V] My eyes widened and I tried moving. Only getting a couple of my limbs to move properly. I couldn't see much because of the thick blood now gushing down my head but I could hear the sound of rock hard fists slamming against another rock. Knowing who was fighting.

I could hear the kids screaming now as I tried rolling onto my side. Slowly standing on wobbly legs. Sharp pains flowing up and down my legs as I moved. My breathing labored as I tried my hardest to move. But soon stopping as I was thrown back wards.

A young man smirking as he dropped Masen to the ground as Izy struggled. " Your daughter isn't the only telepathic one." he smirked shaking his head. I growled and his ruby eyes glanced up towards my mother Jane and Demtri.

All fighting. He smirked. Me narrowing my eyes. Now barley able to see at all. I then heard fast foot steps before my aunt launched herself at the vampire. Landing on his back biting into his neck. Making him scream in pain. Swing back at her.

She easily dodged his blows as she buried her teeth deeper into his neck. He then reached back grabbing her neck swinging her into the trees. Lexi then tackling the guard holding Mia as aunt Rose ran towards the vampire beside me. Him spinning and pinning her down. Then to my horror, tore her arm completely off. Making her scream in pain.

"NO!" Lexi and I hissed at the same time. She then hissed jumping off the one she had just tackled and flung herself at the other guard. He spun just as she pinned him. Sending them both sliding into the river. I growled as the guard stood grabbing Mia up by the back of her head. Izy squirming. "Stop it! YOUR...HURTING HER!' She yelled struggling.

The guard rolling their eyes. "Shut that one up!" he hissed the girl nodding before raising her fist the man holding her arms behind her back. I hissed an Izy whimpered. A gasp escaping my lips when a black and russet wolf tackled him down biting into his neck. Causing the vampire to cry out in pain. Dark blood oozing from his wounds as the wolf tore into him.

Izy and Mia watching amazed before the other dropped izy's arms going to attack tube wolf when Izy and Mia both growled. Izy getting hold of him. Flipping him over her head and onto their back. Tearing off his arm in two seconds flat before kicking his head so hard it flew into a near by tree. She then growled at the vampire holding Mia who looked at her making her face go blue as her hands cupped her throat. Her labored breathing cutting completely off as she rose in the air.

"NO!" I screeched as I tried to move Mia kicking and hitting the vampire as much as she could but it didn't faze him. "STOP!" She yelled before the wolf pounced on him. Izy dropping to the ground with a loud thud gashing for air as Lexi came running from the river her clothes stained with dark blood as she helped Izy stand when Mia bolted over to them.

Hiding half way in Lexi's side as two more started out of the tree's towards us when the wolf came over to my side snarling at the members all coming towards me. Each of them I recognized. But why would he send so many valuable vampires. Unless he had more powerful ones with him? Izy and Mia came running over then dropping beside me.

Izy using her jacket to wipe off my head as my aunts went to mom's side as she tore Corin's head clean off. Mia jumping from the loud metal screech. Jane Demtri Valery and Caleb circled them. Lexi then crouching down on my other side the girls helping me sit as my bad arm throbbed in protest.

My good one gripping onto Izy and Mia's shirt. My eyes searching for Masen in the mess until my brain finally caught up. Now un foggy from pain as I looked over at the short wolf beside me. His chocolate eyes glancing at me too. "Masen?" I whispered before Jake's wolf jumped over us tackling the other two in the brush dad and the others were soaring over the river and over to us. Dad and grandpa where in front of me now.

Dad examining my face before he turned towards mom. Then back to me. "Go help her!" I croaked before he was gone. Grandpa sighing as he examined my face and what ever else he could see. Jake's wolf trotting over in front of myself and Izy as Brandon's did. Both glancing at Masen. When four more vampires came from the brush, before a thick red bubble went around us. Protecting all of us.

Jane the closes to mom and dad. Was suddenly screaming as the red shield touched her granite skin. An electric ZAP echoing through the field. My eyes widening as she flew backwards. The other vampire's red eyes going wide before most turned retreating into the tree's while the slower ones where tore to shreads.

Mom then pinning Jane down narrowing her eyes. "Edward?" she questioned. Dad walking over growling. "Wait." she snapped. Him holding his hands up as the others crouched and some lit the piles on fire. "We can use her to get information about how powerful their side is." she explained Jane struggling under her tight grip. "Bella I don't this-" she cut him off. "It's worth a try."


	20. Chapter 20

[Jacob's P.O.V] A growl rumbled through my chest as Bella finished her sentence Edward then glanced back at me as she did. "He doesn't think it's a good idea either." Edward said shaking his head. Bella shook her head standing pulling the small vampire up by her cloak.

My body instantly tensing in front of Ness and Izz. Masen growling. _''What the hell is she doing?" _he thought. _"She knows what she's doing Ma don't worry." _Seth thought quickly the others growling complaints also.

I then shut them out turning around to see Nessie laying back on the grass. Carlisle checking her over while Lexi stood behind her with Mia and Izz glued to her side. Bella's red shield still thick around us.

Nudging Masen with my nose. We then walked into the brush covered by the red cloud fazing back. I gave him a pair of shorts I had been carrying for him for the past two days. He then quickly pulled them on before we rushed over to Neisse's side.

Sweat now began to make her ivory face look glassy. Her chocolate eyes clenched shut while she ground her teeth. I then gently moved her reddish bronze hair away from her face. She groaned as the others picked her up and carried her to the house.

Izz immideitly flashed to my side. Burying her face into my waist as Jasper and Emmett walked by us with the blond blood sucker. I wrapped my arms around her as Brandon and Masen came to my other side us all fallowing behind.

Once in the back yard the thick cloud covered the tree's making what looked like a fence. Emmett and Jasper then dropping her to the grass. I then grabbed Masen with my free arm throwing him and Izy behind me. Lexi crouching with Seth and Brandon ready to faze beside me.

All of us looking at the house from Nessie's screams in pain. My muscles tensed and I went to run forward when Edward's hand stopped me. He shook his head his sad eyes glancing towards the house. Then back at me. I sighed and cringed each time she cried out but then my attention was back on the leech when she tried to run. The red cloud zapping her backwards as she cried in pain.

"Don't even it's impossible." Bella sneered. Jane growling and crouching for her before Edward and I both stepped forward. Izy gasping and burying her face into Brandon's side. The blond vampire hissed and Edward tensed. "Now, how many are on your side?" Bella growled the blond vampire smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know." she smirked. Edward chuckling. "Not so good at blocking your thoughts any more are you?" he smiled. The blond vampire's face dropping.

"How many?" I growled him narrowing his eyes. "Two hundred was the number before she left." he answered making my stomach drop. "H-How many?" Lexi stuttered. "Two hundred. What do you not under stand math idiot?" The leech growled making Seth snarl. I held my hand up narrowing my eyes.

"Why so many?" I hissed her smirking. "Oohh the big bad wolf cam speak." I growled and she laughed. "The reason there is so many is to illiminate the weak and useless." she sneered. Then going into a fit of dark laughter. " That's all I'm telling you. You want to kill me go ahead but nothing will stop you from being slaughtered, and I believe the little brat in there-" she nodded towards the house smirking. "Is proof of that. You tried going against us once and the only way you survived was joining us. Now you have no choice." she growled, again then rolling with laughter.

"Edward?" Bella growled, him nodding. "Kill her." My eyes widened in surprise I expected him to do it. Not let Bella. But with every one around it wasn't like she could get hurt.

I grabbed Izz and Masen pulling them in with Mia as the blond vampire screamed in pain. Not wanting them to see that. Once inside the house Izy instantly flashed up the stairs to where Nessie's screams came from earlier. Her brother three seconds behind her before I sprinted after them. Cursing under my breath since they were so fast.

I stopped in the medical room I remember being in so many times. From Nessie's birth to bringing her to Edward through Bella's transformation. Now though, Nessie laid still on the table. Her eyes clenched shut as Carlisle put her in tons of braces. Reminding me of when the new born leech smashed half my body. Cringing at the thought of her being in that much pain I sighed.

" She okay doc?" he glanced up snapping from his thoughts before nodding. "She'll be okay. I had to re-break some places but I set up a morphing drip so that should help with the pain until she heals." he frowned. I nodded and the kids climbed on the bed next to her when she opened her eyes.

"How you feeling Ness?" he sighed her smirking. "Oh I'm like a ray of sun shine." she croaked the kids giggling as he smiled touching her nose. "If you need anything just call." he said walking past me patting my shoulder. I nodded and walked in sitting beside her in a chair.

"Is every one else okay?" she asked before I could speak. Causing me to smile. "Yeah I think." I answered her eyes worried. "My mom?"

"She's fine." Bella answered from the door way. Nessie glancing up before her muscles slightly relaxed.

Bella then walking in standing by the bed. "You okay?" she sighed swiping hair back from her glassy looking face. Nessie sighed. "Oh yeah I'm great." she grinned her face then serious. "Jane?" Bella looked at her for a minute before shifting. Moving her hair from her face. "She won't be bothering us anymore."

_** Omg I am so sorry it took so long to post this the first one I wrote of this chap was earsed. :( so I had to start all over. Anyway please review.**_


	21. Chapter 21

[Jacob's P.O.V]

Over the few weeks Nessie's body healed and she was able to move around. Of course no one would let her do to much even though she insisted. But the more and more the days went by the more nervous she seemed to be. It wasn't until one night when she was finally healed. We were laying there in the tangled sheets, in our dark room that she looked up at me with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" I sighed her frowning. I then smoothed the lines on her fore head searching her eyes. "You worried about the fight?" I sighed her nodding before burying her face into my neck. "It's two weeks away Jake." she whispered. Her voice broken. "Ness it'll be okay." I sighed. Tightening my arms around her.

She shook her head sniffling. "You don't know that. God we nearly lost last time Jake!" I sighed. "It's different now." "Your right it is. What about the kids hungh what are we suppose to do." she whimpered. "They will be safe you know that." she sighed and nodded. "What if I can't fight." she whispered making my body tense. "I'll protect you." I reassured her making her shake her head. "I'm not worried about me Jake." she sighed.

Of course not. She was never worried about herself. She was like Bella in that way. Her attention was focused on us. Not herself. "Ness-" "No Jake you can protect me but what if something happens and you get hurt who will protect you!" she snapped. Tears collecting in her eyes now. I sighed and she sat up wrapping the sheet around her upper body.

"I can't loose anybody again Jake. Not again. We just got every one back. I have only had my parents for three months. I mean are we being punished for what I am? Some part human part demon!" "Ness." I sighed shaking my head, she was getting to worried. "Your not a demon." I chuckled her glaring at me as I sat up. "A demon is soulless Jake." she sniffled. ''you think you don't have a soul?" I asked her shrugging.

"Where is all this coming from?" I laughed and she sniffled with a frown. I was reading some of grandpa's books and I read the older one. It made me start thinking maybe we really are souless jake. Maybe because of what we are God is punishing us." she whispers and my eyes scan her face.

"Do you not think your parents are soul less?" I asked. "No of course they have one!" she snapped making me smile slightly. Wrapping my arms around her bringing her closer to me. "Okay then. Ness you have a heart beat. You have body heat. You can have children. You have blood flowing through your veins. If your parents have a soul so do you." I sighed her sighing. ''Then why does this have to happen again? Can we not be happy?" she growled the tears now spilling down her cheeks,

"Nessie. I don't belive God is 'punishing' us okay. From the things I was taught by my mother that isn't the way it works." I chuckle and feel the small sting of pain thinking about those short years with my mother. Nessie sighed and touched my cheek seeing the sadness in my eyes. " Now come on. You know that's not it. We have to get rid of the volturi some how. They need to whipped out other wise we will be on the run forever do you really want to do that to the kids?" I sighed. She shook her head looked down before I laid down pulling her with me, Letting her rest her head on my chest, "We will win this and set things right from the damage they have done. It provide a better future for us all." I whispered in her hair.

I sighed feeling her breathing in and nodding. "How do you always know what to say?" she smiles looking up at me. Meeting my eyes. I shrugged with a smirk. "I don't know, I just know what helps you and makes you happy." I smiled her grinning. "Yeah that's it." she laughed. "Hey I'm awesome, I always know what to say and do, so laugh if you will." I teased.

She laughed and rolled her chocolate eyes at me. " Don't get to confident there." she giggled before pressing her lips to mine. I chuckled against her lips pulling her against me. "Not _to_ confident just arrogant." I smile pulling back causing her to laugh and shake her head.


End file.
